Mega Man X: Admissions
by Origin One
Summary: Right, this is an X and Alia paring. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, I don't think I've updated this in over a year... ok, I'll get on this, I swear.
1. Mega Man X: Admissions Chapter 1

Admissions  
  
A Mega Man X Fanfic  
  
Written by: Origin One  
  
Co-Author: Ushi-Sama  
  
Origin One: Hello everyone, I'm the author of this here story.  
  
Ushi-Sama: And I'm the co-author as it stands.  
  
O.O.- That's right, and were just here to say thanks for reading this fanfic. We'll be updating as time allows us so please check back often. School my prevent the additions of chapters every so often but don't be discouraged. Anyway, I don't want to hold you up any longer. Ushi-Sama?  
  
U.S.- Now?  
  
O.O.- Yes now! I finished didn't I?  
  
U.S.- Oh, yeah. He he. Megaman, Zero, and all other characters (unless otherwise specified) belong to Capcom of America and Capcom of Japan. Under some rule by Congress we are being aloud to right this stuff. "HA! Now you cant touch us Capcom!  
  
Chapter One  
The End  
  
X struggled to stand to his feet. Another battle with Sigma had come and gone. How many has it been? X thought to himself, to many.He finely succeed in standing up, holding his left arm where a large chunk was missing. Even with the near invincible armor Doctor Light had cooked up Sigma had still managed to badly damage him. His internal system scan told him that even his main power core was leaking.  
  
"Heh." X said out-loud to no one. As he struggled to walk toward an exit a familiar voice crackled through his head set.  
  
"X! X can you hear me?!"  
  
X smile, he knew the voice all to well. It was the voice of Alia.  
  
"Yeah," said X calmly, "I'm here."  
  
"Finely! I-. We have been trying to reach you for hours!" Alia said. X smiled.  
  
"Well, tell everyone that its over, Sigma is gone." X said, but silently told himself For now.  
  
"Well good. We have gotten the teleportation system back online and are bringing you home." Alia said, a relieved tone in her voice. "And knowing how those fights normally go for you, we'll have a medical staff on site."  
  
X laughed. "Good thinking, so whenever your ready, I would love to get out of this god forsaken place Alia."  
  
Minutes later.  
  
X swayed back and forth caught by the medical staff Alia had sent for, bless her soul. The teleport had shaken X. He wasn't used to being teleported without using his internal systems.  
  
"X!" someone screamed to his left.  
  
X looked to the left to see Alia running toward him. He smiled, right before he collapsed onto the floor.  
  
35 hours later  
  
Uhg, what happened? Why can't I move my arms? Why is my mainframe crashed? Were the first of the questions to run through X's head, followed by What the hell is happening?  
  
X quickly rebooted his hard drive, then reactivated his visual sensors. His vision was blurred, but he could make out a shape above him. It looked like a person. As his vision continued to clear he could see that the person was saying something. Seeing this, X activated his hearing systems.  
  
"X! X! Can you hear me?" said a voice.  
  
X checked his memory banks for a voice recognition. Whats this? X's vision finely cleared. Alia. thought X to himself. Alia looked down at him, teary eyed it seemed.  
  
"X! Your ok!" she said, as she stood up, wiping her eyes. "I-. we thought we had lost you."  
  
X sat up and looked around. He was in the infirmary surrounded by huge machines, many of which were attached to him. He was the only one in the room besides Alia.  
  
"Alia, what happened? Last thing I remember you were greeting me home from the fight with Sigma." X questioned looking at the still teary eyed Alia, who smiled at him.  
  
"You mean you don't remember? No, I guess you wouldn't. You blanked out. or so we thought.." she explained, "You collapsed onto the ground and completely shut down. The doctor quickly took you here and found the problem. Apparently your-"  
  
"Core was leaking." X said, cutting Alia off. "I knew that, I just didn't think that I had lost so much power."  
  
Alia starred at X for a second before bursting out in a rage like none X had ever seen, "What do you mean you knew?! You knew your life was in serious danger?! You KNEW that you could have a total system wipe if you core ran out of power?! DO YOU REALIZE HOW WORRIED I WAS? DO YOU REALIZE WHAT IT WOULD HAVE MEANT TO LOSE YOU? NOT ONLY WOULD THE HUNTERS SUFFER GREATLY BUT I-" she stopped, just then realizing what she had said. X looked at her.  
  
"Well?" he said, "go on."  
  
Alia blushed and turned away. "Nothing, nothing of importance. Now lets get down to-"  
  
"Now do you really think I believe that?" X said, cutting her off again.  
  
"It doesn't matter X! Forget I said anything in fact." She said, blushing deeper but keeping her face out of X's view. "Now, the doctors have repaired your core and all other damage that they could. Lifesaver wasn't sure you would pull through, but said when and if you do you will be off duty for 2 weeks. Now if you excuse me I have to go alert everyone of your recovery." And with that Alia walked out the door before X could say anything. X just sat in his bed, wondering just what Alia had wanted to say.  
  
End Chapter 


	2. Mega Man X: Admissions Chapter 2

Begin Chapter  
  
Origin One- Welcome back folks to the next installment of Admissions  
  
Ushi-Sama- And we hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Again, we don't own anything that has to do with MMX or Capcom unless otherwise specified.  
  
Origin One- Was that really necessary?  
  
Ushi-Sama- Do you want to get our asses sued? I didn't think so. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
It had been a week since X had woken up, and not once in that time had he seen Alia. Lifesaver and Signus visited him on a daily base, but every time he saw Alia she seemed to avoid him completely. He even tried calling her but without any response.  
  
This is getting way out of hand, X thought to himself. First she's happy to see me then she freaks out at me and now she won't talk to me. X was walking down an uncommonly used corridor in the eastern section of the Maverick Hunter base. Even though his thoughts were focused on Alia something was bugging him. He felt. different. He definitely felt like there was something wrong with him besides being recently repaired. He even felt like Sigma was always next to him, preparing to strike. His thoughts went to this as he walked down the hall. What's wrong with me, he found himself thinking. Suddenly his sensory warned him about an incoming object, right before he rammed into it. X hit the ground hard but recovered quickly and activated his busted, pointing it at the object. He was about to fire when he realized what he had run into.  
  
"Alia?" X said, deactivating his buster and standing up. Alia looked at him, a little shocked by looking down the barrel of X's buster. X helped her to her feet. "Are you ok Alia? I'm so sorry, I was thinking and I guess my mind was in another place. I am so sorry." He said.  
  
Alia brushed the dust off of her uniform. "I'm fine X, don't worry about it. Now if you would excuse me, I have work to attend to." She said as she began walking down the hallway again.  
  
"Hold on Alia!" X yelled. "Hold up a minute would you? I haven't gotten to talk to you since the infirmary." Alia completely ignored X's yelling and continued to walk down the hall. X frowned, he didn't like being ignored by friends. "Fine, if you wont stop I'll just have to walk you to where ever your going." He said, activating his dash systems and catching up to Alia in a flash. "So, where we going?" X asked.  
  
Alia didn't even look toward him as she responded "I am going to the navigation room to check up on some recent data we received."  
  
X nodded. "Huh, that's cool. I haven't been over to the Navigation room in quite some time." X continued to walk for about 30 seconds before turning to Alia again. "So. how's life?" he asked.  
  
Alia looked at him. "Your just gonna keep asking questions aren't you."  
  
X smiled and nodded. "Yep!"  
  
"Well don't." Alia replied. X frowned. "Ok, that's it." He stood in front of Alia held both her shoulders. "Ok. Out with it. What's bugging you. Or I guess the more appropriate question would be what did I do that's bugging you. You've been avoiding me purposely and not answering my calls for the past week. And don't give me any of that 'Its not just you' shit because I see you talking to others without any problem."  
  
Alia looked away, blushing slightly but kept a straight face. X frowned, "TELL ME! Please tell me. I don't like knowing that something I did upset one of my friends so much. So just please tell me."  
  
Alia eyes started to water slightly. She looked at X, directly in the eyes. "Oh X." she said as she burst out in tears. X looked at her not sure what to do, but something inside him told him to hold her, so he did just that. Bringing her close to her he held her and tried to be as comforting as possible, even though he towered 6 inches over her. "I'm sorry Alia, can you forgive me for what ever I have done to upset you?" X asked. Alia put her head on his shoulder and just stood there. X could here her sobs coming from his shoulder. After about 5 minutes of this Alia stopped crying and looked at X. She looked at him in his eyes before kissing him lightly. She then turned and ran the opposite way, leaving X confused at dazed.  
  
As Alia ran she thought about what she had just done. She wasn't sure why she had done it. She had long had feelings for X, but was always able to control herself. This was her big secret. Her eyes had started to tear up again.  
  
"Alia, wait!" called X from behind her. Alia choose not to acknowledge X as she continued to run down the hall. Soon she heard the sound of X's dash system activating. Alia knew she couldn't outrun X, but she had to try as she continued to run. She soon felt X reaching for her shoulder. When X finely grabbed Alia shoulder she slowed to a stop. X stood in front of Alia, looking at her with a confused but still compassionate face. Alia couldn't look at him as she turned her face away.  
  
"Why?" asked X. Alia didn't answer. "Please tell me why Alia. Please!" begged X. Alia closed her eyes tightly and looked at X.  
  
"Why do you think X?!" Alia yelled. "Its because I love you! I always have!" X looked at her, not quiet sure what to say. He never expected or even suspected Alia felt that way about him. He looked at her crying face, saddened that he hadn't known sooner.  
  
"Alia." X said, not really having anything else to say. Alia opened her eyes and looked at him through teary eyes. X smiled at her and looked into her eyes. X then leaned down and kissed her. Alia jumped and almost pulled away, she had never expected to tell X what she had and had expected even LESS that X would react by kissing her. X broke the kiss and looked at Alia. "Well Alia. I love you to." He said. Alia looked at him as a wave of overwhelming joy came over her. She smiled, wiped her eyes, and moved up right next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. X smiled and held Alia tightly. End Chapter 


	3. Mega Man X: Admissions Chapter 3

Begin Chapter Origin One- Welcome back for the second time everyone! I'm your Author, Origin One!  
  
Ushi-Sama- MMPH!  
  
Origin One- oh, and the hog tied one over there is Ushi-Sama, my Co-Author. Anyway, this will be the third chapter of our Admissions series and were finely going to start introducing some other characters. (we know that's what you all want!) Now, without further adieu, Admissions Chapter 3!  
  
X and Alia headed down the corridor towards the Navigation center. It wasn't a long walk from where they had been standing for the past 5 minutes. They entered a more crowded hall as they neared the navigation center. Before long they arrived at the door. "Well then X, I'm off to do work. I'll call you when I'm done." Said Alia before walking into the room, leaving X with nothing to do. Well, that went well I would say, thought X, time to find Zero or something. X thought for a minute before walking toward the Hunter's training room. If he was going to find Zero anywhere, it would be there. This walk took X around 10 minutes, but he was hearing explosions from the center within 5 minutes. Looks like I found Zero. X walked up to the viewing window which looked into the training room. He glanced around trying to find Zero amongst all the smoke. A few shots were fired from all around the room, which confused X since Zero had a tendency to fight only high level swordsmen. Soon the smoke cleared to reveal a battle strewn field of the 14th division. Hmmm, that's unexpected, considered X, where else would he-. His thought was cut short by someone behind him saying something to the effect of "Hey, Zeros trying to brake the world record of Sake drinking in the cafeteria!"  
  
X dashed to the cafeteria as fast as he could and sure enough there was Zero, with about 15 empty bowls of Sake in around him. "Oh lord." Said X as he walked over to the drunken red reploid. Douglas, the lead mechanic of the Maverick Hunters was laughing as Zero tried to down the 16th bowl of Sake. He looked over and saw X coming toward the group that had gathered around Zero. "Great, here comes mister party pooper." He said, motioning toward X with his head. A reploid looked toward X, obviously upset that X was going to brake up the party they had going. X arrived just as Zero had finished downing the 16th bowl. Zero then collapsed backwards as his control systems became overcome by the huge amount of alcohol that he had drunken. Everyone, including X, laughed at the site. Douglas walked to where X was standing and put his hand on X's shoulder. "Funny stuff eh?" Douglas said.  
  
"Lets see, my best friend just drank more alcohol then any other repliod ever has before collapsing backwards. Yeah, I would say that constitutes at really funny." Replied X. Douglas patted X's back before starting to clear the area of the spectators. X walked over to Zero and helped him to his feet.  
  
"WEEEEEEEE, OOOOOHHH!" where the only sounds that Zero made as he stood up. X laughed.  
  
"Right, lets get you to the bathroom so you can drain that alcohol from your system." Said X as he walked Zero to the bathroom. X lead Zero to a toilet in which Zero promptly threw up into. X knew that Zero wasn't just throwing up though, he was emptying his systems of all alcohol. Soon Zero stood up and shook his head.  
  
"Woah," Zero said, "now I know what a human hang over feels like." X laughed. Zero stood up straight as they walked out of the bathroom. "So X, where were you this mourning? I sent like, 20 messages to you via helmet phone." Asked Zero.  
  
"Oh, I was. busy." Said X, not really wanting to tell Zero anything.  
  
"Busy? Just busy? You really think I'm going to fall for that X?" laughed Zero.  
  
"I was doing some private stuff, that's all you need to know."  
  
"Sure X, private stuff. Got it, but seriously, why didn't you return my messages? Your always one to answer every email anyone sends you." snickered Zero.  
  
"That's only because I'm polite." Retorted X.  
  
"Your not supposed to answer email jokes X, its just supposed to be funny." Snorted Zero.  
  
"Well.... Ok fine, you got me there." Admitted X. "You up for something to drink?"  
  
Zero laughed. "After all I've drank today I don't even want to THINK about drinking again. Lets just get some hot dogs."  
  
"Nah, I'm not really in the mood to eat. How about a sparring session?" X suggested.  
  
"We can't, the 14th divisions got it booked all today. How about annoying Alia?" Zero recommended.  
  
"NO! I mean, not right now, she's probably um.. in an important meeting or something. Yeah, how about we go out on patrol or something?"  
  
Zero starred at X for a minute before bursting out laughing. "Oh, what this? Does X have a little crush on Alia? Oh that's precious, little X is growing up." Zero said jokingly.  
  
X blushed. "Yeah, yeah, so what." He said.  
  
"Nothing. Just don't do anything stupid." Zero said. X nodded, glad that he didn't have to tell Zero his real feelings toward Alia or what had happened earlier that day. X was about to say something when he heard the familiar buzz of his headset.  
  
"X, its Alia."  
  
X smiled and turned to Zero shutting off his speaker for a moment. "Its Alia. I gotta go Zero, see ya later." Zero nodded and walked back toward the Cafeteria and X reactivated his speaker. "Hey Alia, whats up?"  
  
Back in the Navigation room Alia smiled. "Nothing much, just finishing up my work and I said I would call you."  
  
X laughed, "Yeah, you did. Hey, is this the last bit of work you have going today?"  
  
"Yeah, why? What did you have in mind?" she asked.  
  
"Not much," said X, "I thought that since I have the next week off yet so I was wondering if wanted to go out for dinner?"  
  
Alia smiled, "what do you think X? I can be ready by 7 if that's ok. Where did you have in mind?"  
  
X sighed in relief. "I was thinking somewhere fancy, maybe Auberge Maxime. That sound good?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be ready at 7."  
  
"Ok, yeah, 7 sounds good." Replied X. "I'll talk to you then."  
  
"Ok, bye." And with that Alia turned off her headset.  
  
When Alia hung up X almost screamed at the top of his lungs in excitement but refrained by shutting off his voice systems. Right, he thought to himself, I should make some preparations. 


	4. Mega Man X: Admissions Chapter 4

Begin Chapter Origin One- Well, we're onto chapter 4 now, and some how Ushi-Sama got loose again.  
  
Ushi-Sama- Yeah, what was up with-  
  
WHOOP * Ushi falls to the ground *  
  
Origin One- Tranquilizers are great, now enjoy the show.  
  
Alia looked at herself in her bathroom mirror. She had let her blond hair down, hanging around her shoulders. She was wearing a black dress and red lipstick. She laughed a little when she saw herself. It had been a long time since she dressed up for anything, especial a date. She looked at the clock, it was getting close to seven. X would be there soon. She left her bathroom and headed for a couch. Her room was quiet large for being in the Hunter base. Not only did she have a large bathroom, but she also had 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. I guess that's what comes from being a high ranking female officer she thought to herself. She was about to sit down when her door chime rang. "Come in!" she yelled. X opened the door and entered Alia's house. Alia walked over as the door closed and kissed X lightly. He was dress in a formal looking suit, obviously out of armor for once. His brown hair was still messy, but looked good. "So are you ready X?" she asked. X smiled and nodded.  
  
"But we have to go somewhere before we can go to the restaurant. Follow me." Said X as he walked out the door. Alia followed him, not quiet sure what X had in store. After a brief walk she found herself in the Vehicle bay of the base.  
  
"What are we doing here X?" she asked. X just smiled and took her hand, leading her over to a grav cycle.  
  
"Well," said X, "I thought we could ride to Auberge Maxime in style on my grav cycle. And don't worry, I got a pass to take it out." All Alia could do was nod. She had never expected X to go and get a pass for a grav cycle, let alone go completely without armor. X sat down and looked at her. "Have you ever ridden a cycle before?" he asked. She shook her head and X laughed. "Then you're in for a treat. Just sit behind me and hold on tight. You're in for a wonderful time." Alia did as she was told and sat behind X, holding him tightly around his waist and shutting her eyes. X turned on the cycle and said something, but Alia missed it over the sound of the cycle starting. And with that they were off. Alia felt her internal systems lurch as they switched to a higher gear. She slowly opened her eyes and tightened her grip around X. Soon she could she the lights out the city appear in the distance.  
  
"This is amazing!" she yelled.  
  
"WHAT!?" replied X.  
  
"I SAID, THIS IS AMAZING!" screamed Alia at the top of her lungs.  
  
"YEAH!" replied X, "IT'S ALSO AMAZING, DON'T YOU THINK?"  
  
Alia laughed and rested her head on X's back and watched the country side slip by as they headed toward the city.  
  
"WE SHOULD BE THERE IN ABOUT AN HOUR!" screamed X. "SO I MADE OUR RESERVATIONS FOR 8 THIRTY!"  
  
Alia smiled closed her eyes. She had never ridden a grav cycle before; it was a thrill like no other she had experienced. The wind whipping through her hair and the speed of it all. We must be pushing 200 kph Alia decided to herself. Alia opened her eyes again and looked around the country side. The moons out, the stars are shinning brightly, the reploids are about to open fire on us. The last thought caught Alia's attention.  
  
"X! LOOK!" She screamed, pointing to the reploid riding up next to them, busters pointed and charging.  
  
"I KNOW!" Replied X, "I NOTICED THEM ABOUT 5 MINUTES AGO, AT FIRST I THOUGHT THEY WERE JUST OUT RIDING BUT NOW I SEE I WAS-" X was cut short by a barrage of plasma blasts. X tried to dodge the blasts but was all but successful. 3 blasts hit the back of the grav cycle, sending it into a spin. "HOLD ON TIGHT TO ME ALIA!" X yelled, and without warning bounded off the out of control vehicle, Alia still hanging on for dear life. X reached behind and grabbed Alia, landing with her held in his arms.  
  
The reploid group circled X and Alia, busters pointing, Alia planted her face into X's chest while X stood calmly, seemingly un-phased by the event. Finely the reploids stopped there cycles and got off, there were 6 of them, all humanoid and bearing Mark-5 busters. X realized what was going on. There waiting for there leader. Suddenly, a large Kangaroo type reploid entered the clearing. One of the other reploid whispered something into the Kangaroo's ear, at which point he strained his eyes to get a better look at X.  
  
"Why, if it isn't the great Maverick Hunter Mega Man X. Isn't this just a pleasure. My names Outback Kangaroo, Leader of the Crusher gang." Said the Kangaroo. He motioned to his cronies. Four of them advanced on X, trying to get close enough to grab Alia. As soon as one was in striking range X kicked him straight in the face. At that the others rushed X only to meet the same fate. X was about to smirk in Outback's direction but never got the chance. Three plasma shot were unloaded on X's back, making the unarmored warrior stumble. Alia hit the ground as X's grip loosened and was quickly grabbed by the four original cronies. Outback laughed. "Defeated that easily X? I expected more of a fight then that out of you." X struggled to his feet reaching into his pocket.  
  
"Oh, so it's a fight you want eh?" X said, pulling out and activating a beam saber, "Then it's a fight your gonna get."  
  
Outback shook his head. "Sure, but only if you want your girlfriend over there to die." He said, pointing at Alia, who had a buster to her head.  
  
"Leaver her out of this." X whispered.  
  
"What was that?" Outback said, putting a hand to his ear mockingly, "Did you just say 'I surrender'?"  
  
"No.. I told you to LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" Yelled X, a bright purple aura erupting around him. X stood up straight, beam saber pointed to the ground. All the reploid, including Outback, backed away. Outback's eyes widened.  
  
"No. no it can't be!" Outback yelled, "S-S-SIGMA!"  
  
Outback and all his cronies started to run, dropping Alia and dashing in whatever direction they could. Within 30 seconds there was no sign of them. Alia looked at X as the purple aura faded and X collapsed face first into the ground. Alia ran to X and quickly flipped him over. His body was quite limp and his eyes were shut  
  
"X! X!" she yelled at him.  
  
X's eyes blinked open and he looked at Alia. "S-sorry the date didn't go as planned." he said before drifting back to un-conciseness. Alia's eyes started to tear up after hearing this. She began reaching for her headset before realizing that it wasn't there. I have to get X some medical attention fast! She looked around, trying to find someway to get X to a hospital, and with that her eyes drifted onto an abandoned Crusher Gang grav cycle.  
  
End Chapter 


	5. Mega Man X: Admissions Chapter 5

Begin Chapter  
  
Origin One- AHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! USHI-SAMA ESCAPED! TO THE HILLS!  
  
Ushi-Sama- Yah, you better run, I'll rip you limb from limb and shove whats left up your- Oh, hey! Readers! Um, forget anything you just heard me say and enjoy chapter 5, ciao!  
  
Origin One- NO! DON'T LEAVE ME FAITHFUL VIEWERS! IT WILL SURELY BE MY UNDOING!  
  
Ushi-Sama- TIME TO DIE, BITCH!  
  
Alia decided that she liked riding grav cycles much then she liked driving them. X made it look so easy but Alia could hardly keep it going straight. She had made good time though, she could see buildings now. Soon enough she was in the city. Um, think Alia, where is the nearest hospital. Alia's internal guidance system laid out a map. The hospital was about 3 blocks away. She started to drive down the crowded streets, trying not to hit anyone. Arg, this is taking way to long. Looking around she decided it would be faster to walk. Getting X on her shoulder they she started walking toward the hospital. It wasn't long before they arrived and Alia gave a sigh of relief. Walking into the hospital carrying X attracted a lot of attention. Three reploid doctors ran to her aid, and about five nurses, also reploids, rushed over. The nurses took X and two of the doctors and started down a hall while the other one started questioning Alia.  
  
"Hello miss, I'm Doctor Kuene. Now if were going to be able to help we need some information." Said the doctor in a calming voice. Alia nodded her head and wiped her eye. The doctor smiled, "Ok. First I need your name and the patients name."  
  
"My name is Alia," she said, "And the patient is Mega Man X."  
  
The doctor stared at Alia in disbelief. "THE Mega Man X?" he asked. Alia nodded. "Well in that case I'll get my best people on it. What happened?" Alia explained to him the whole incident, leaving out only the purple aura part. Doctor Kuene nodded and lead Alia to a waiting room. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave now and attend to the other people waiting. When the doctors can tell you anything about X they will come here, so don't go anywhere." Alia nodded and sat down.  
  
About 5 hours later  
  
Alia was worried. It had been five hours since X had entered the hospital and she hadn't heard a thing. Could he really be hurt that badly.she thought to herself as she sat, eyes fixed on the opposite wall.  
  
"Um, miss?" said a voice off to her left. Alia turned her head to she one of the nurses that had been with X standing next to her.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Alia replied.  
  
"Mr. X is fine and will see you now."  
  
Alia jumped to her feet, "Please, take me then." The nurse nodded and lead Alia down a hall to the room X was in. Alia thanked the nurse and entered the room. X was propped up in his bed. X smiled as she entered the room. "X!" She ran over and threw her arms around him.  
  
X laughed, "Its all right Alia, I'm fine. The doctors fixed me up really well." But X's reassuring words didn't stop the stream of tears that Alia let loose. X put his arms around her. "It's ok Alia, really. As long as your ok everything is fine."  
  
"No X, its not! If I hadn't been such a coward and fought back you would never have gotten hurt. It's all my fault!" She yelled.  
  
"That's not true Alia. Its not your fault that gang attacked us. Don't worry about it." X said, "But now the question is how are you?"  
  
Alia looked at him. "I'm fine" she said through sobs of tears.  
  
"Well then there isn't a thing to worry about it there. I'm gonna be fine and you're fine. Now lets forget out what happened and call the base for a ride home ok?"  
  
Alia stifled a sob and nodded. She didn't know how, but X always seemed to make her feel better. She smiled and put her head on X's shoulder. She really loved X.  
  
A few hours later  
  
X carried a now sleeping Alia inter her room at the hunter base and set her down in her bed. He pulled the covers over her and sighed. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek before heading for the door.  
  
"X."  
  
X turned around, not sure where the voice had come from. He looked at Alia and realized she was sleep talking.  
  
"X. I love you." She said.  
  
X sighed. "I love you too." He whispered as he closed Alia door and leaving her room. He sighed and started down the hall.  
  
"Where you going so fast X?" a voice called out from behind him. X turned around in surprise.  
  
"Oh, hey Zero. I was actually thinking about getting some sleep." X replied sarcasticaly.  
  
Zero nodded. "Well then let me walk you to your room."  
  
X and Zero started down the hall towards X's room. "So X, why did you do it?" Zero said. X looked at him.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Why did you go and do something stupid like that? Going out without any armor. All you had was your beam saber!"  
  
X looked surprised. "What do you mean? I think its good to get out of the armor every once in a while."  
  
"But going out without giving anyone any idea where you were going besides 'out' and then not calling for pickup until midnight? Its just not you."  
  
"So I made a mistake, we all do that!"  
  
"But you did it for Alia, no other reason."  
  
"So now your saying my dating Alia is a bad thing."  
  
"Only if you do stupid things!"  
  
"At least I'm dating someone from the same military alignment* as me!" realizing what he had just said X covered his mouth. "Zero, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"  
  
"No," Zero said, cutting X's apology short, "your right. I have nothing to complain about. Just don't do something stupid like that again." And with that Zero turned around and headed in the opposite direction as X. X sighed. Great X, now your best friend is pissed off at you. Turning back to the direction of his room he headed down the hall with the intention to get some sleep.  
  
End Chapter  
  
*- Before and during X4 Zero was dating a Reploid named Iris who was part of the Repliforce. He was forced to kill her towards the end of the game. 


	6. Mega Man X: Admissions Chapter 6

Being Chapter  
  
Ushi-Sama- Welcome for the 6th installment of MMX: Admissions. Well I WAS going to do a nice little recap of the past 5 chapters but Fanfiction.net is being stupid so I'll just settle for running around in fear from Origin. Hey, here he comes!  
  
* Runs around in fear *  
  
Origin One- Hey there unloyal bastard fans. j/k.. maybe. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. NOW GET OVER HERE USHI SO I CAN BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF YOU!  
  
A plasma bolt hit X in the chest. Even with his new armor on he could feel it.  
  
"Give up X. I have you out done. You don't stand a chance." Said a shadowy figure.  
  
"I'll never give up!" X yelled, struggling to his feet. "I have to defeat you if it costs me my life!"  
  
"X!" said a voice from behind him. "Please X, don't fight him, I beg you. He's my brother!"  
  
X looked back, standing behind him was Alia dressed in the same armor that Iris wore. He looked back and saw Colonel standing in front of him. X turned back to Alia seeing her badly damaged and laying on the floor. He looked back and Colonel was gone. He turned back to the injured Alia and kneeled beside her, holding her in his arms.  
  
"X." she said, as her eyes fluttered closed.  
  
X let out a scream as he sat up in his bed. A dream.it was all a dream.X thought to himself. But that was a dream of what happened when Iris died. Zero had told me about it. He got up from bed and checked his internal clock. It was 4:30. He had been asleep a mere two and a half hours. Well, as long as I'm up I might as well go for a walk he decided. He switched into his armor and left his room. The base seemed very peaceful this early in the morning. The only people running around were defense and navigation workers. X easily avoided most of the hustle and bustle and headed for the roof. He got onto the roof relatively fast thanks to a service mechanoid who happened to be going up. Once on the roof X found a quiet corner and sat, waiting for the sun to rise in an hour and a half. What could that dream have meant. And who was that first figure that I saw before Colonel? Before X knew it he was asleep again. When he woke up he found Alia standing over him. He quickly checked his clock, which read 5:45.  
  
"What have we told you about sleeping up here X?" Alia joked. X sat up, and yawned.  
  
"How did you find me? No one really comes up here."  
  
Alia laughed. "A nice mechanoid told me."  
  
X thought for a second before remembering how he had gotten to the roof. He looked back at Alia. "So, what are you doing up here? Don't you have work today?" he asked. Alia shook her head.  
  
"Not today. Signas gave me the day off after the events of last night. Said he owed me a good day off anyway." She said. "OH! And I ran into Zero on the way here. He told me to tell you he was sorry for last night, and that you were right." X looked at Alia, surprised by what Zero had said. "I asked him why but he said to ask you." Alia said, sitting down next to X. "So what's the story?" Alia leaned on X's shoulder and put her arms around him. X sighed.  
  
"Well," explained X, "we got into a fight about if I was being stupid going out with you without wearing my armor. I eventually brought up Iris and well, you know how Zero gets when someone brings up Iris."  
  
Alia sighed. She did know what happened, all to well in fact. She had once made the mistake herself. She had just mentioned Iris's name and Zero didn't talk to her for a week. If X had brought her up in a fight who knows when Zero would be back to his normal self. "Well, I'm sure he can't stay that mad at you. I mean, your best friends for Canes sake. He even apologized!" Alia commented.  
  
X nodded and put his arm around Alia. The sun started to rise as X and Alia looked on. It was a beautiful sunrise. The colors were more vivid then normal. X smiled and sighed. Alia looked up at X. "Anything on your mind X?" she asked curiously.  
  
X sighed again. "Oh, its nothing, just a dream I had."  
  
"Oh. well could I hear it?" Alia asked. "I love hearing other peoples dreams."  
  
"I dunno." said X, not sure how Alia would take hearing that she died in the dream.  
  
"Oh come on, I wont tell anyone." Alia begged.  
  
X nodded. "Ok, why not. It was more of a nightmare though. It started out I was fighting a masked figure. Then you showed up dressed as Iris, spitting something about the figure being your brother and I turn around and there Colonel standing there."  
  
"WAIT! You said I was dressed as Iris saying something about Colonel being my brother? Are you sure this isn't Zero's dream?" Alia said jokingly.  
  
X laughed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. So then I turn around and. well it ends there."  
  
Alia looked up at him and laughed. "Do you really think I believe you when you say it ends there? People can tell when your lying X. Not only are you bad at it but when you lye your energy levels spike. It seems like you seriously have to work against your programming to tell the smallest lie."  
  
X laughed. "Right, I wont do it again. Anyway your right, something does happen after that but I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
Alia frowned. "Why? Come on, you can tell me!"  
  
"No, please Alia, just leave it." X pleaded. "I just really don't want to talk about it."  
  
Alia thought for a second and nodded. "OK lover boy, but just this time."  
  
A few hours passed uneventfully before X and Alia decided to get up. X helped Alia to her feet as they stood. It was getting close to 11:00 according to X's internal clock. "We should probably get some lunch." suggested X. Alia nodded and latched onto X's arm.  
  
"Lead on X." She said.  
  
X nodded and did as he was told. As they descended the stairs from the roof X noticed a lack of reploids in the hall. He hadn't had his headset on so he hadn't heard anything.  
  
"Alia, is your headset on?" X asked. Alia shook her head. Before Alia was even able to ask why X dashed down the stairwells and halls that existed before the command room, leaving confused and a bit hurt. X glanced around him as he dashed through normally crowded halls. He soon found himself at a very crowded command center. Signis was standing on his normal elevated platform and Zero standing next to him.  
  
"And so that's the situation, now lets get going." Signis called out. The reploids soon cleared out of the command center and Signis descended from his platform. Seeing X he smiled and walked over. "Ah X! Good to see your alright." He said.  
  
X nodded. "Thanks, but what's going now?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really. We're just clearing out the remaining Mavericks. Routine stuff after you defeat Sigma."  
  
"Do you need any help? I'd be glad to if you need it." X said.  
  
"Oh no, its fine. We should be able to destroy the remaining ones without a hitch. Anyway, I gave Alia the day off to spend with you. Where is she?" Signis asked.  
  
X thought for a second, "OH SHIT! I didn't tell her where I was going. When I saw a lack of reploids in the halls it told me something was up so I dashed here. I totally forgot to tell her where I was going and why. Sorry, can't talk. Gotta find Alia!" X then turned and dashed off.  
  
"Heh, people these days." Signis laughed to himself as he turned back to the main screen. Zero walked up next to him.  
  
"You didn't tell him the other reason why we had the meeting." Zero commented.  
  
"Well I thought it would be best not to have him worry. When he's back on duty we can tell him." Signis answered. Zero nodded and looked back at the screen.  
  
End Chapter 


	7. Mega Man X: Admissions Chapter 7

Begin Chapter  
  
Ushi-Sama- Owwwww.  
  
Origin One- Serves you right for being so freaking annoying. You'd think that YOU were the author. Geeze. Anyway, WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE GREATEST SHOW ON EARTH!  
  
Ushi-Sama- Isn't that some cirus?  
  
Origin One- Shut up. Anyway, today we have a special guest, a good friend of mine, Risu chan!  
  
Risu Chan- Hello? What am I doing here, I never said you could use me in this! Get me out of here!  
  
Origin One- He he, always a kidder there Risu. He He   
  
Risu- Shut up, I want out now!  
  
Ushi-Sama- Told ya she would.  
  
Origin One- Fine. Ushi, get me the tranquilizers and the rest of you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Where is she. X thought to himself. I can't believe I just left her like that. I hope she's not mad. That would really throw a wrench in things.  
  
X dashed towards the spot where he had last seen Alia. He quickly looked around. Arg! She's not here! X thought for a minute before slapping his fingers. "Duh, I'll just check her headset. I bet she turned in on when I asked her about it."  
  
X scanned his memory banks for her personal frequency. Finely finding it X plugged it into his own headset and waited for a response.  
  
Meanwhile, Alia reached to open the door to X's room, hoping to find him there. Right then a beep notified her that she had a call on her head set.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Alia! Good, you did turn on you headset." X replied.  
  
"X! Where are you? And where did you go?" Alia responded.  
  
"Oh, I just went to the Control Center. Signis was holding a meeting. Where are you now?" X asked.  
  
"I'm was about to open the door to your room."  
  
X laughed and headed for his room. "I wouldn't if I were you. You would be scarred for life."  
  
"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad."  
  
"Oh, but it is. Trust me. Don't temp Fate."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"I'm telling you Alia, DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR"  
  
"I'm reaching for the handle." Alia said in her must seductive voice.  
  
"You wouldn't Alia."  
  
"I'm turning the handle."  
  
"Alia.." X said as he broke into a mad dash toward his room.  
  
"I'm opening the door."  
  
"Stop Alia!"  
  
"I'm looking- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"I told you Alia."  
  
"X! Don't you even sleep in here! There is NOTHING HERE! Just a bed and a empty kitchen! The rest of the rooms are bare!"  
  
"Well yeah. I don't go there all that often. And I normally sleep on the roof, you know that." Replied X, turning the last corner before his room.  
  
"Well I'm doing some decorating. If you won't use the room then I will." Alia told him.  
  
X screeched to a halt in front of his door. Alia was just inside his room and looking around. X turned off his headset and ran at Alia.  
  
"RARRRHH!" X yelled as he grabbed an unsuspecting Alia into his arms. Alia let out a scream as X twirled her around and set her on his bed.  
  
"Do you know what time it is Alia?" X asked, leaning over her. Alia was about to check her clock when X started to tickle her. "That's right! Its tickle time!" he said as Alia broke out into a mad laugh, slapping at the hands of her attacker.  
  
"S-stop! P-p-p-please!" she said as she continued to laugh. X stopped and looked at Alia as she wiped her eyes.  
  
"Awww, is poor Awia crying? Was wittle X's tickewing to much?" X said, taunting her. Alia laughed.  
  
"No, I just needed the time to counter attack!" she said as she tackled X to the floor and began tickling him. X burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, so that's how you want to play eh?" X managed to get off in between laughs. He quickly flipped Alia off to his side and got up. He then picked Alia up and fell backwards onto the bed. Alia started tickling him as soon as they hit the covers and X did the same. A few minutes passed of this before both reploid stopped. Breathing deeply, X laid next to Alia with his hands out to the sides. Alia let out the last of her lasts and joined X in laying on the bed. Noticing X's hand nearest her she put her own hand on it and held it tight. X looked over in surprise but quickly applied his own grip. Soon X found himself in the realm of sleep.  
  
"Do you really think that you can defeat me X? Look at yourself. You can't even stand up." Said the shadowed reploid. X tried to stand but winced in pain as the reality of how badly damaged he was rushed apon X like a flash flood.  
  
"I. can't lose. I wont start disappointing. people. now. Especially when those people are my friends!" X replied as he again tried to stand.  
  
"Your friends? You mean those people that betrayed you? The ones that sent you first to fight a losing battle and then forget about you? The ones lost faith in you when they learned about your corrupted files? Those same 'Friends'? Don't make me laugh X."  
  
X closed his eyes and thought for a minute. "NO!" said X as he pulled on leg up. "The ones that are always there for me. The ones that believe me to be the best hope." X pushed against the ground as he stood. "The ones that I shared a lifetime of joy with!" X raised his buster and pointed it at the shadowy reploid. "Those ones."  
  
X blinked as he woke up. He could hear the soft snoring of Alia next to him and the warmth that her core gave off. He looked at her. Alia had pulled herself up next to him and put her head on his shoulder. X smiled, Well, at least one of us can sleep peacefully these days.  
  
End Chapter End Part 1: The End 


	8. Mega Man X: Admissions Chapter 8

Begin Chapter  
  
Begin Part 2: Tales of the Tell-Tale Heart  
  
Origin One- FIRST, before I even greet you, I-  
  
Ushi-Sama- You just greeted them.  
  
Origin One- Quiet you! Anyway, first off, I know that the title of this part is the name or close to the name of a very famous book. Next, we don't own that book and don't intend to use anything from it on purpose. Ok, now to the greeting-  
  
Ushi-Sama- Which you already did.  
  
Origin One- Sure, anyway hello. For all those who missed the last 6 chapters, go read them. For the few who have been with us the whole time, thanks of a thousand thanks. Also, last chapter we tried to introduce a new person to talk with us but were forced to use tranquilizers to protect our health. Well she's back and hopefully she wont want to kill us.  
  
Ushi-Sama- Um, actually we don't have time. So on with the show!  
  
Alia opened her eyes and yawn. "Uhg." She rolled onto her back and looked at the gray, metal ceiling. Wait a second… she thought, I have a painted ceiling! Alia sat up and looked around.  
  
"Oh, your awake!"  
  
Alia looked to her right to see X. She thought for a second and remembered where she was. Duh, I'm in X's room. She smiled weakly and nodded. "Yeah, sorry, I fell asleep right after you did."  
  
X laughed. "Yeah, and you've been asleep for two hours since I woke up." X got off the bed and stretched. "So did you sleep good?"  
  
Alia nodded. "Yeah, your beds very… un-indented. Almost like you-"  
  
"Don't sleep in it." X said, finishing her sentence. "That would be because I don't. I normally sleep on the roof or at whatever outpost I'm at. Hell, sometimes I don't sleep at all! The last time I slept before last night was right before I went out after Sigma's goons."  
  
Alia looked at him strangely. That would mean X hadn't slept for 2 weeks before the previous night. "How do you pull that off? I thought reploids have to sleep or our core processors overload."  
  
"Normally yes, that would be the case." Replied X, "But Dr. Light designed me two processors. I can use one for a long period before switching to the other. It doesn't work quite as well as a normal nights sleep, but it means I can go months without even a nap. But enough talk about that, lets go get something to eat, it's already two o'clock."   
  
Alia nodded and hopped off the bed. They left the room and started on the long walk toward the cafeteria. X looked down; "I had another dream." He looked up at the ceiling and put his hands behind his head.   
  
Alia looked at him and smiled. "And? Tell me about it!"  
  
X nodded. "Well, I was fighting someone-"  
  
"Who?" inquired Alia.  
  
"I dunno, I couldn't really see him. Anyway, he was seriously beating me. He told me to get up but I couldn't because I was to badly damaged. I kept trying though, saying I wouldn't disappoint my friends."  
  
"Well that was nice of you." Alia said.  
  
"Can I continue?" X said, a little annoyed by Alia's constant interruptions. Alia nodded. "Ok, anyway he said some stuff about you guys sending me to fight a losing battle and forgetting about me among some other stuff."  
  
Alia laughed. "Well at least you know that it's not true. You're way to valuable to the hunters. Plus I wouldn't let them."  
  
X nodded, feeling reassured. "Thanks. It's nice to know that I'm still needed." He took Alia's hand in his as they walked closer to there destination. Alia smiled and gripped X's hand tightly as they entered the cafeteria  
  
After quick lunch, Alia and X leaned back in his chair. "So, what do you wanna do now?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing really, your can choose." She replied.  
  
"Oh, come on, there has to be something." X said as he went back to a sitting position.  
  
"No, really, I can't think of anything."  
  
"There has got to be SOMETHING. Come on, you name it I'll do it if I can."  
  
"No, really, it's ok. You decided."  
  
"I know there must be something your dying to do."  
  
"Well," thought Alia, "there is something."  
  
X laughed. "I told you, now come on, what its it?"  
  
"It's silly, really." Alia said, looking away.  
  
"Oh that's crazy. Come on, you can tell me."  
  
"Well, it's just after riding with you on the grav bike last night I've been dreaming about it. It was the most amazing thing I've ever done."  
  
X smiled, "I think I have a better idea. Meet me in the vehicle bay in half an hour." X got up and started to run for the cafeteria door.  
  
"X!" yelled Alia, "Where are you going? What's your idea! X! X!!"  
  
"You'll see in half an hour! Just be sure to be there on time!" X called back as he left the cafeteria.  
  
Alia sighed as she leaned back in her chair. Great going Alia, she thought, what have you gotten yourself into now?  
  
End Chapter  
  
Begin Chapter 


	9. Mega Man X: Admissions Chapter 9

Begin Chapter Origin One- Sorry, this chapter should have been up last night, but the floppy decided to suck. Yeah, I lost my whole hard copy along with a second chapter after this one. Last time I trust my hard copy to a floppy diskette. Anyway, I don't want to hold you all up so here is the next chapter.  
  
Ushi- Sama- Don't forget people! BACK UP ALL FILES! GO DO IT NOW! RAR!  
  
Origin One- Ushi? Go home, just. go home.  
  
Alia looked around the vehicle bay, hoping to get a glance of X through the hustle and bustle of the Maverick Hunters that were there. It had been half an hour since she was told to meet X and was starting to worry. If this was a trick by X, she thought, then I'll KILL him.  
  
"Alia!" a voice called from behind her.  
  
Alia turned around to see Douglas coming towards her. "Finely I found you! I was starting to think that you had left!" He called out. Finely getting to her he grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards a private vehicle bay.  
  
"Hold on, where are you taking me?" she asked.  
  
"To X, where else!" Douglas replied. "And we really shouldn't keep him any longer."  
  
"Why is X in that bay? What does he have planned?" Alia asked, looking towards the door.  
  
"I can't tell you, I promised not to." Douglas replied.  
  
Before Alia could ask Douglas another question he opened the door personnel door and shoved Alia through. "Have fun Alia!" he said as he closed the door.  
  
Alia looked around the empty bay for X. Finely she saw his waving and standing next to some grav cycles. She quickly headed over to him.  
  
"There you are, I was starting to think that you wouldn't show up!" X called as she walked over.  
  
Finely getting to X she frowned. "So, would you like to explain to me why you left me after lunch spouting something about a better idea and then having me come to a crowded vehicle bay only to wander for a half hour before I was found by Douglas and brought to you?"  
  
X laughed. "Don't worry, this will be worth it. You wanted to ride a grav bike again, right?"  
  
Alia nodded, "Yeah, it was fun."  
  
X smiled. "Good, because I got Signis to let us take out these grav cycles until 8 tonight."  
  
Alia started to smile when she realized what X had said. "Wait, what do you mean let US take out THESE grav CYCLES?" she said before X's idea dawned on her. "OOOOOHHH No, OOOOHHH no no no. I am NOT driving one of those."  
  
"Oh, come on. It'll be fun!" X said as he took Alia by the hand and started to lead her toward the grav cycles.  
  
"No way, uh uh. I'm not driving one X, you can't make me." Alia said as she started to resist X's pull.  
  
"Come on, you'll enjoy it!" X said, pulling harder.  
  
Alia pulled her hand from X's. "NO! I PROMISED MYSELF THAT I WOULD NEVER DRIVE ONE AFTER LAST NIGHT!" she screamed, her eyes tearing up. "I WONT DO IT! I wont! I just wont! You understand don't you?" she said as she burst out in tears.  
  
X frowned and took Alia in his arms. "Ok, you win. Would you like to have me drive you around though?" Alia didn't reply. "I'll take that as a yes then."  
  
Alia felt herself being picked up into X's arms as he started to walk. She put her head one his shoulder and closed her eyes. Soon she could feel X putting her down on the seat of a grav cycle, but she refused to open her eyes, that is until she felt X, from behind her, put her hands on the handle bars of the grav cycle. Her eyes snapped open as the cycle started up and zoomed out of the bay door.  
  
Alia went stiff, she was again in the front of a grav cycle, driving down the road at high speeds with X leaning on her back. Just the time it was still light out and X was holding her hands tightly. She couldn't believe what X had done to her. He had conned her into getting onto a grav cycle and into driving it. But she felt different this time. She felt more calm knowing X was there watching her, and even more calm knowing X was holding her hands tightly. About 5 minutes later Alia slowed the cycle down and pulled off to the side of the road. X removed his arms and got up. Alia also got off the cycle and looked at X.  
  
"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it." X said smiling.  
  
That was the last straw. Alia drew back her hand and slapped X. She then turned and started to walk back toward the base.  
  
X stood in disbelief. He hadn't expected her to take it as hard as she had. "Alia wait!" he yelled as he ran toward her.  
  
Alia turned around. "What now? Do you want to abuse our trust anymore today? Or maybe you want to just kiss and make up huh?"  
  
"No," replied X, "no, your right, what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have forced you to do it."  
  
"Well to bad, I wont let you just make up like th- wait, what did you say?"  
  
X looked at her "You absolutely right, what I did was pig headed and stupid."  
  
Alia looked at him. "Really?"  
  
X nodded. "Yes, really. But I want you to know something. You did great."  
  
Alia blushed. "Really really?"  
  
X nodded a second time. "Really really. It may not have been perfect, but no one gets it right on there first try. well, Zero and I did, but no one else."  
  
Alia looked into X's eyes. "Your just pulling my leg."  
  
X laughed. "Do you see my energy signature spiking?*"  
  
Alia shook her head. "Nope, not at all." She smiled and kissed X lightly.  
  
X smiled. "What do you say I take you out to she the area, grav cycle style. We still have 5 hours left."  
  
Alia nodded. "But on one condition. You teach me to drive."  
  
End Chapter *See chapter 8 for explanation or clarification 


	10. Mega Man X: Admissions Chapter 10

Begin Chapter Origin One- Ahhhh, a new disk, a new hard copy. Well, after the disk incident I decided  
  
to back everything up a few times. Anyway, welcome to the 10th chapter extravaganza. This chapter wont be any different, but saying extravaganza after it makes it sound a hell of a lot cooler. Oh, and I do know that Irregular Hunters is the Japanese counter part of the Maverick Hunters but I decided that it would be cooler if they had changed the name to Maverick Hunters after Dr. Cain had died. SO NO FLAMING ON THAT PART!  
  
Ushi-Sama- Ok, your done talking. Ok folks, enjoy the chapter!  
  
It had been a week since the grav cycle incident and X was back in Alia's good graces. He had still been having weird dreams but none like the ones he had been having the few nights after their first date. He was very happy today though. He was finely getting back to duty and would finely know what was going on. Alia had refused to tell him anything about what was happening. Signis and the others also refused to say anything, but now they would have to tell him. He WAS the leader of the 17th division after all. He had gotten up early for his first day back and was already in the command room waiting when the other had just started to wake up. "Well, I guess I should check the computer for any information" X said to himself. He walked up to a computer terminal and turned it on.  
  
"Please enter voice recognition code." The computer spat at him.  
  
"Irregular Hunter Megaman X, 17th division." X said.  
  
"Access code recognized. Welcome back." The computer replied. X smiled, he still liked the old name of the hunters before Dr. Cain's death. He looked at the screen that had popped up as a result of the voice check. It had all the latest news from his squadron along with all the mission assignments and notes. He looked through the notes of most of his squadron, "Huh," X said out loud, "there really isn't anything going on besides the Maverick clean up." He took one last look at the list of assignments. "Nothing out of the ordinary. wait a tick." X looked at an assignment he had previously overlooked. It read 'Look into base threat.' X quickly accessed the file and looked over its content and soon a frown grew over his face.  
  
Alia yawned as she finished combing her hair. She quickly put it into a bun before leaving her bathroom. She knew it was X's first day back and had wanted to walk to the command room with him. She took one last look around the room to make sure everything was in its place before walking out. She walked through the halls toward X's room, glad she would be able explain to him what was going on. Upon arriving she knocked on the door. After not receiving an answer she opened the door slowly.  
  
"X?" Alia said quietly as she entered. She looked around. Nothing had moved since the last time she had been in the room. Taking a quick look around she realized X wasn't in the room. He must have already gone to the command center Alia thought as she exited the room.  
  
"Ah Alia, is X in there?" a voice said from Alia's side.  
  
Alia glanced to the side to see Signis. "No, he probably left a while ago. Knowing X he's been there for at least an hour."  
  
Signis sighed. "I should have figured. That boy never sleeps."  
  
Alia laughed and the two started toward the command center.  
  
X waited for Ali and the other to arrive. He was getting more impatient by the minute, and reading the notes on his units missions hadn't helped. He had known something was up by the commotion but had never expected this. He glanced again at the door as Alia and Signis walked in. Signis looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Ah X, good to see you're ready." He said.  
  
"Forget about me being ready. Why didn't you tell me!" X said, glaring at Signis.  
  
"What?" Signis replied, obviously confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Last week there was a threat on the base." Spat X.  
  
"Oh, that." Signis said nodding slightly. "That was taken care of. We easily tracked it and sent some of the 17th and 8th divisions to take out the threat."  
  
"Yeah, and only 2 of the 12 member team made it out alive." X said, scowling.  
  
Alia gasped and her eyes widened. Signis dashed to the nearest terminal and logged in. He checked the status of the mission, reading through the notes as fast as he could. "Theres no way.." Signis gasped.  
  
Alia quickly join him and read the notes aloud. "From the log of Capt. J. Erk. 'Our force had been scouting the area, staying within close proximity of each other. We had found signs that this was defiantly the place where we had received the call. The most prominent being the reploid that had sent it. Lt. Cage had taken the responsibility to inform the reploid of his arrest. As Cage approached the reploid he was met with deadly resistance. Seeing this we engaged the mysterious reploid. It was over before it even started. Within a matter of minutes I was the only remaining member of the original 12 man group. Though I couldn't see his face he told me to send this message to Commander X. He says "Your next." Capt. Erk out."  
  
Signis was in disbelief. Alia stood up and turned to X. X glared at her. "I'm so sorry." Alia started.  
  
X cut her off. "No, I'm sorry. Sorry for all the poor men who died in that fight. Sorry for all the pain that Capt. Erk must be feeling. And I'm sorry that I couldn't be trusted with the information before now." With that he turned and headed out the door.  
  
"X, wait!" Alia said as she started to run out the door.  
  
"Alia stop." Signis said. "He's right, we should have told him. Because of my misjudgment X lost many friends to whoever this reploid is."  
  
Alia frowned. It's true that Signis had ordered that this be kept a secret from X until he was on duty, but it was her that refused to tell him throughout the week. If I had just told X she said then those reploids might still be alive. Just then Zero walked in.  
  
"I just saw X take off down the hall." He said, motioning the direction with his hands. "What happened?"  
  
Signis showed Zero the report and Zero suddenly realized why X was mad. "Great. I told you we should have told him." Zero said, looking at Signis. He then glanced over at Alia. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go give X some comfort and explain to him why we didn't tell him. We don't want him thinking something crazy like that we didn't trust him."  
  
Alia nodded and took off down the hall after X. Zero then looked at Signis. "This could get worse. If that figure was a Maverick then."  
  
Signis finished his sentence "Then we could have a new Maverick out brake. And so soon after the last one."  
  
Zero nodded and looked again through the report.  
  
End Chapter 


	11. Mega Man X: Admissions Chapter 11

Origin One- Well, after getting more good reviews I'm feeling confident in my writing. So thanks to all of you that read this! Anyways, I might have to cut down on these witty comments if it gets in the chapter. Send me some mail with you opinion at Originone@hotmail.com  
  
Ushi-Sama- Heh, right, well I'M glad to here that you all liked the last chapter. This one will hopefully prove to be just as good. And as Origin said, Thanks you all for you wonderful support.  
  
Begin Chapter  
  
Alia ran down the hall after X, quickly catching up to him. She slowed to a stop and walked next to him.  
  
"X." She said, still feeling bad about not telling him. X ignored her, obviously off in his own world. One Alia knew must be filled with grief and hurt. "I just came to tell you that." She stopped, noticing X wasn't listening to her. She sighed and stopped trying to talk to him. She had seen him like this before. Whenever someone in his squad died he would mourn them for days, always blaming himself for the death. He would even go as far as to ignore orders and seek out whoever was responsible. Knowing it was no use to talk to X, Alia just walked along side him. Eventually she found her self in the old command room, deep in the underground section of the base. It was used for storage now and not many people visited it. Alia stood outside the door as X walked in. The door closed in front of Alia. From inside she could hear the sounds of X hitting walls. Daring not to enter Alia waited for the noise to stop before entering. She looked around the now half wrecked room for X. He was sitting on a box toward the back of the room with his hands in his head. As Alia approached him she could hear the soft sobs of X. Never before had Alia witnessed X cry in person. She had heard him cry through her headset but never in person. She walked over and sat on a crate next to him. Quietly and gently she put her arms around him. X looked at her.  
  
"Oh, Alia." He said, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I didn't realize you were here." X looked away and put on his best 'I wasn't crying, there was something in my eye' face as he turned his face forward.  
  
Alia smiled, "Yeah, I'm still here. Now why don't you tell me why this is bugging you so much?"  
  
X didn't look at her as he tried to keep from crying in front of her. "Can't you guess? I lost some of my division and some of the 8th division because I wasn't told. Because of me those men are dead."  
  
Alia frowned. "And just how is it your fault? It was Signis and the rest of the hunters that refused to tell you. We made a point not to so you wouldn't worry about it while you were on brake. If it's anyones fault, its ours."  
  
X stood up. "No, as the 17th squadrons leader it's my job to ensure the safety of my men. Because I didn't follow through on my instinct I lost men to an unknown replied."  
  
"You weren't on duty X, there wasn't anything you could have done!" Alia commented.  
  
"No, I could have overstepped my boundaries and gone with my division anyway. I've done it before." X replied.  
  
Alia stood up and looked up at X. "And you really think the 17th would have let you go with them? They knew had badly damaged you had been. They wouldn't have let you go if you had paid them. And what could you have done? You still weren't ready to fight anything at that point. There was nothing you could have done!"  
  
"I COULD HAVE STOPPED IT!" X yelled.  
  
"YOU WOULD HAVE DIED WITH THEM!" Alia screamed back. "THEN WHAT? THINK ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED THEN! WHAT WOULD THE HUNTERS DO WITHOUT YOU?! WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT YOU?"  
  
X looked down, "I could have helped."  
  
Alia looked into his eyes. "No X, you couldn't have. And as much as you tell yourself that it's not true." She looked at X, his eyes so full of pain and anger. Full of the want, the need, to know he could have helped yet at the same time knowing he couldn't have. Alia smiled at him. "But its ok X." she said. She continued took look at his eyes suddenly realizing he was now looking back. X smiled as bent down, kissing Alia. Alia was caught off guard by this, almost pulling away before realizing what had happened. She closed her eyes just enjoying the moment, enjoying the first real kiss they had ever shared. Finely, X broke the kiss.  
  
"Alia, I have to go now. There is something I have to do." X said.  
  
Alia looked up at him, his face was a good 6 inches from her but it seemed like nothing. X smiled at her before walking around her toward the door. Alia stood for a minute in disbelief of what had just happened. "Did we really.just kiss like that?" she asked herself, unsure if it had been reality or not. She stood until she heard the door slide closed behind her. She thought for a minute about what X had just said. It had been something about having other things to do. "But what could X have to do? He just got back on duty."  
  
Suddenly it hit Alia. "No, he wouldn't have." She turned and ran to the door, desperately trying to open it. "He locked it!" Alia yelled out load to the empty room. Slamming her fists on the wall she started to cry. "X.. you dummy. How could you do this to me. And I can't even use my communicator this deep in the base." She put her back to the wall and slid down.  
  
Zero looked down at a screen in disbelief. "Signis, come look at this!" Zero called to a distressed Signis.  
  
Signis walked over to Zero. "What is it Zero? Have you found something on the reploid?"  
  
Zero shook his head. "No, something you'll really be surprised to hear."  
  
Signis nodded. "Well, go on."  
  
"Well sir," Zero said, pointing to the computer screen, "I know all the men in X's squad and I know there's go Capt. Erk. So I checked the members of the 8th division and."  
  
"And what Zero." Signis said, looking at the screen.  
  
"Well, there is no such person in the Maverick Hunters sir."  
  
End Chapter 


	12. Mega Man X: Admissions Chapter 12

Origin One- Hey, bet you didn't notice, but I switched to writing this BEFORE the "Begin Chapter" to cut back on confusion. See isn't it better this way? Anyway, I'm not in a humorous mood so I'll just say that you should all Email me. Or IM me at Guymontag5 on AIM. That could fill the void when I'm not writing! And you could corrupt my thinking and lead me to writing more of what you all want to read.  
  
Ushi-Sama- yeah, he's very impressionable. \o\______/o/  
  
(that's an EVIL face)  
  
Begin Chapter  
  
The base had gone on red alert status, no one was to enter or leave the base, especial X. Signis had ordered the command right after Zero had discovered that there was one such person as Capt. Erk.  
  
"Where's Alia?" Signis yelled to Zero. Zero shook his head as the command centers full staff entered the room. Signis, about to lose sight of Zero in the madness motioned for him to find her before being bombarded with questions from the staff. Zero nodded and forced his why through the crowd.  
  
"Its to early for this." Zero said to himself. He dashed down the halls. As he ran he activated his headset. "Alia! Alia, come in!" he yelled but received nothing but static. "Great, either she has her headset off or some things happened. And knowing X its not the first of the options."  
  
"God damn it X, why did you have to do this to me?" said a crying Alia, back to the wall of the former command room. She couldn't believe that X had just decided to run off, and on top of that make sure she wouldn't try and stop her. She knew someone would find her, this was a commonly used storage room, but it wasn't her well being that worried her.  
  
"ALIA!" Zero screamed again into his headset getting nothing but static again. He pushed himself through the now crowded halls of the Maverick Hunter HQ. "If I was X, where would I go to release stress." Zero thought before coming to a realization. "The old command center of, coarse!" yelled Zero aloud as he pushed his way through the Hunters.  
  
Alia couldn't stop crying. She knew that X would go to the coordinates and that no level of alert would stop him. She grabbed her headset off her head and through it across the room in frustration. She hated this.  
  
"Al-a," A voice said through her headset. Alia looked up. "Alia! Can -ou he-r m-?" the voice asked. Alia quick crawled to her headset.  
  
"Yes! Yes, I hear you. Is that you Zero?" she asked, feeling greatly relieved.  
  
"Affirmative. Your in the old Command room right?" Zero replied.  
  
"Yes. Zero, what's the status on X?" She quickly inquired.  
  
"Unknown, but don't worry we have the base in a full lockdown." Zero said, though obviously not believing a word of it. "Ok, I'm right outside the room. Stand away from the door."  
  
Alia quickly realized what Zero was about to do and scurried behind some boxes. A blast of massive proportions threw the door to the other side of the room. Alia quickly scuttled out of her hiding place and out the door. "You know Zero, the door was only locked. You could have just opened it." Zero looked at Alia oddly. "Right," said Alia, rolling her eyes, "forget I even mentioned it." Zero nodded as the two hunters began to run toward the elevator.  
  
"Signis, Signis come in, do you read me?" shouted a voice on Signis's headset.  
  
"Yes Zero, go ahead." Signis replied, looking at the base information as the crew of the command center tried to locate X.  
  
"Drop the alert status, nothing we do is going to keep X from going. Alia and I are already en route to the Vehicle bay, which is where X will head while the alerts up. If you want to save the bay doors then I suggest you open them."  
  
"I'm sorry Zero, but I can't drop the alert. I will NOT allow X to leave this base to go to an obvious trap." Signis responded.  
  
"Signis, listen to me. Nothing we have can stop X when he's like this!" screamed Zero.  
  
"Your wrong Zero, in fact we have two things. First off we have Alia, who should try to talk him out of this stupid crusade-"  
  
"That option already failed sir." Alia chimed in.  
  
"Then that leaves us with option number two Zero. You." Signis said. "I want you to stop him by any means necessary. Even if that means fighting badly damaging him. Signis out."  
  
Zero couldn't believe what he had just heard. Signis wanted him to fight his best friend. Even if it meant injuring him severely.  
  
"What did he say?" Alia asked as the two of them arrived at the vehicle bay. Zero shook his head.  
  
"Nothing important. Now come on, we have to stop X."  
  
Upon entering the room they immediately gasps. Around the entire room were injured reploids and humans alike, obviously the ones that had tried to stop X from leaving.  
  
"Alia, you check the wounded, I'll stop X." Zero head, dashing towards the 17th division's private bay. Alia nodded and ran over to the nearest human.  
  
X couldn't believe what he had just done. Hurting people is something X was not accustom to doing, but some how something about it felt. good, even intoxicating. He looked down at his buster, fully charged and ready to fire. Pointing at the bay doors he fired. The blast hit the door and in an instant the door gave way to the power of the shot. A large hole now sat where a 10 inch titanium door had been previously.  
  
"X!"  
  
X looked behind him to see Zero dashing toward him, saber drawn. Seeing the red reploid dashing toward him with a weapon drawn was not something X had seen before, but reacted quickly, dodging the vertical slash that was performed soon after.  
  
"Zero, what are you doing?" X asked, confused by his friends actions.  
  
"I'm sorry X, but I can't let you leave." Zero replied, bring his saber back in front. "And I'm willing to fight you if that's what it takes."  
  
X was shocked. He never would have thought that his best friend would be willing to attack him like this. But I have to leave, X thought to himself.  
  
"I'm sorry Zero, but I have to go." He said.  
  
"No X. The whole message was faked. Your being drawn into a trap!" Zero said.  
  
"What?" X said, his eyes widening.  
  
"The entire thing was faked. The one named Erk doesn't exist. Someone made him up to get you out there." Zero explained.  
  
"So then there was never a group sent out after that reploid?" X said.  
  
"Well, yes there was."  
  
"But you've gotten in contact with them right? We know that there ok, right?" X asked.  
  
"Well, no, we haven't had contact in two days but-" Zero said, instantly regretting it.  
  
"Then I still have to go. They could be in danger!" X said.  
  
"That's no reason to rush off like this X!" Zero replied.  
  
"I wont let you stop me Zero." Said X, a purple aura erupted around him. "Even if that means I have to go through you."  
  
Zero stared on him horror as the purple aura grew. The energy X was giving off was so very familiar. To familiar for Zero's taste. He knew exactly whose it was. "Sigma." Zero brought his saber down, not quiet sure what to do, but he only knew that he wouldn't win against X even if he tried. Seeing this X got on his grav bike.  
  
"Thank you old friend. I'll be back before you know it." X said as he passed Zero and sped down the highway toward the coordinates that the notes had supplied.  
  
Alia rushed in and ran up to Zero. "I heard a grav bike, what happened? Where's X?" But all Zero could do, and needed to do, was point toward the hole in the bay door. 


	13. Mega Man X: Admissions Chapter 13

Origin One- *Snore*  
  
Ushi Sama- hey everyone, we gotta be REALLY quiet right now. Origin's recently been losing sleep to update this story, which isn't good. Going to sleep at 2 and waking up at 6:30 doesn't work real well.  
  
Origin One- *SNORE*  
  
Ushi Sama- So you should all feel special that he sacrifices his health for this. He's normally way to lazy to do that.  
  
Origin One- *snort* huh wa?  
  
Ushi Sama- Nothing Origin, go back to bed you lazy bastard. And you all out there, enjoy this chapter!  
  
Begin Chapter  
  
X checked his internal clock. "Two days," X said to himself under the hum of the grav cycle, "Two days since I left HQ." X knew why he left. His divisions men were either in trouble or already dead. Either way he planned on killing whoever was responsible, but something was different. For some reason X was looking forward to killing the person, something that even he hated to do when blinded by rage. It disturbed X, he hated violence, he completely loathed it.  
  
"Bleep!" sounded his headset, for the umpteenth time. X ignored it. He knew who it was and why. Since he had left Signis and the others had been constantly trying to reach him. He had even once made the mistake of answering only to receive a headset full of screaming. At that point, he decided never to answer it again. He was sure that eventually they would try to teleport him back, which X had planned for. He had plenty of time and experience in setting up a short-term anti-teleportation using only his grav cycle. It was messy but it worked. He checked the coordinates, "Good, only a bit farther." X muttered to himself. Looking up he saw a dense jungle on the horizon.  
  
Zero slammed his fist on the communications desk he was using, startling the entire room. He noticed that all the eyes had fallen on him. "WHAT!?" he yelled, causing all the staring eyes to return to there own work. Zero turned back to the council. "Again you don't respond X, what's going through your head?" Zero said under his breath.  
  
Alia stared blankly at her navigation screen. Everything seemed so wrong. X had run off to fight a battle he that would most likely kill him and she could do nothing but sit. She wished that she could locate X, but he had deactivated his tracking beacon.  
  
"ALIA!" A voice shouted through her headset. Alia immediately snapped back to her senses. She remembered what she was doing, which was trying to help the 9th division with there mission.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I was.. um, checking the area for-"  
  
"Alia, don't try and fool me." Replied the voice, cutting Alia's excuse short. "I heard about X. I've already requested that a different spotter take your place until your ready for duty."  
  
Alia felt hurt, she was the top spotter in the hunters. She knew that the request had been made so she could get a hold of herself, but still. "And what did Signis say?" Alia asked.  
  
"He said that he'd have a replacement there within the hour." Replied the voice. "Oh, and Alia."  
  
"Yes?" Alia responded.  
  
"Don't get X wrong. He knows what he's doing even if he does it like this. He'll come back to you, don't worry. Aidion out."  
  
Alia couldn't help but smile at the faith people had in X.  
  
Signis sat in his private office. He couldn't believe that Zero had let X get away. It was horrible. Not only was the 17th's private bay door badly damaged, but they had no clue where their star hunter had run off to. Not only that but Alia, Signis thought to himself, but now Alia can't even do her job properly! "This is getting out of hand." Signis said out load to his office. He quickly summoned Zero to his office.  
  
Zero quick made his way to Signis's office. Stepping in to the office he saw Signis's chair turned around as to hide him. "You called sir?"  
  
Signis turned around in his chair. "Yes, I did. The recent happenings have sent the base into an uproar. We have a gaping hole in the building, we don't know where X is, and Alia can't do her job, and those are just some of the problems."  
  
"What else sir?" Zero inquired.  
  
"We have been losing contact with division after division. The ones that DO return are clogging up the infirmary. We have to take action. Zero, I'm mobilizing your unit."  
  
Zero nodded. "Right, what's our target?"  
  
"Not YOUR target Zero," Signis said, "their target. They are going to find out what happened to the 7th division. Meanwhile, I'm authorizing you to find X and bring him back."  
  
Zero nodded. "Understood, but wont this be a hazard to the base? My unit is the only standing force left in the base. With out them were nearly defenseless."  
  
"I know that Zero, that's why you have to bring X back stat. I'm only clearing your unit for a 2 day search anyway."  
  
"Right, well then I'm off." Zero said, turning for the door.  
  
"Zero, wait, there's one last thing." Signis said.  
  
Zero turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
"Go see if you can snap Alia out of her depression."  
  
Zero nodded. "Understood." He said as he closed the door. 


	14. Mega Man X: Admissions Chapter 14

Origin One- OK everyone, I'm SO sorry I didn't have this updated for you last night. I hadn't had access to a computer all weekend. I was going to update this at around midnight last night but I got caught up in some serious Star Craft. Oh, if any of you play Star Craft my Battle.net name is Simmons101.  
  
Ushi-Sama- I've also convinced Origin here to go for 175 pages before the end of the month because its National Novel Writing Month. For information goto nanowrimo.org.  
  
Begin Chapter  
  
"Alia?" Zero said, walking into the navigation room. After receiving no answer he quickly looked around the room, but couldn't find Alia. "Hmmm, she must be off already." He said, switching to his headset, "Alia, you there? This is Zero, come in." It soon became obvious that Alia wasn't there after a period of static. Zero walked out of the navigation room. Where could she have gone, he thought, maybe her room? With that he started to the living sections.  
  
Zero knocked on Alia's door, "Alia, hope your not naked cause I'm coming in!" he said, opening the door. He walked in and quickly looked around. "Huh, no Alia here. Maybe X's bedroom, or the Comm center."  
  
After more frivolous tries Zero found himself back in the navigation room. Arg, I've looked everywhere, he thought to himself, the nav room, the comm room, her and X's rooms. "I give up!" he yelled to the room, causing a few spotters to glance his way briefly. Noticing the eyes he had brought his way he quickly left the room. "There has got to be somewhere I haven't looked." He said to himself, "Maybe."  
  
The elevator made its final ding as Zero reached the roof of the compound. He glanced around quickly. "There she is." Zero said, spotting her the corner of the building. He walked over and stood beside her. "Hey." He said, looking off into the distance.  
  
Alia looked up at him. "Oh, hi Zero."  
  
"Listen, Alia, you know X will be fine. He's faced Sigma more times then anyone else, even me." Zero said calmly.  
  
Alia nodded, "Yeah, just now. something's different about him. I don't know how to explain it."  
  
"I've noticed that to." Responded Zero, "He does seem different, he doesn't seem to mind violence like he did before. I never thought it would be X who put all those people in the vehicle bay into the infirmary."  
  
"But its not just that," replied Alia, "it seems like he hasn't been able to fully concentrate and I think it might be my fault."  
  
Zero looked at her, "Why is that?"  
  
"Well, X hasn't ever had anyone he cared for like me right?" Alia asked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well, it's just that, I thought maybe he couldn't concentrate because of me." Alia explained  
  
Zero laughed, "Knowing X, I wouldn't doubt it. But you don't have to worry about anything. Signis gave me permission to bring X home."  
  
Alia looked up at Zero, "Really?"  
  
Zero nodded. "Yeah, but I'll need you to do something."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"I need you to snap out of this mood. All you've been thinking about since X left has been him. He's not the only hunter that might need help. If this is a trap set by the mavericks then the other hunters would need all the help they could get out there."  
  
Alia laughed, "Yeah, your right."  
  
Zero turned around and walked toward the elevator. "And don't worry about anything, I'll bring X back."  
  
Alia smiled. "I know you will."  
  
Zero left the roof and headed for the teleportation room. Upon arrival Zero quickly drew the coordinates up from his memory. "You there, at the control panel, how fast can you have this ready?" Zero said to the small reploid.  
  
The reploid looked up and toward Zero. "I have a name you know."  
  
"Fine. Lucas, how fast can you have the teleporter ready for the coordinates 36 degrees longitude and 130 degrees latitude?"  
  
Lucas looked back down at his panel, "I guess I could have it ready to go in a few minutes."  
  
"Good, make it so."  
  
Lucas nodded and started the prep work. Within a few minutes Zero was standing on one of the 6-teleporter pads. Zero always hated teleporting after Dr. Cain had explained how it worked to him. It was almost as if every time Zero got ready to teleport he could here Dr. Cain explaining the process to him.  
  
"You see Zero, the teleporter is doing nothing more then completely disassembling you into your base atoms. From there it encases your atoms in an energy barrier and shoots that energy into space to one of our many satellites. Those satellites then redirect the energy beam to where ever the place your going is. When you hit the ground your atoms reassemble you exactly as you were when you teleported. But don't worry, none of this hurts, as long as you don't hit a jamming field, then it hurts like the dickens at it forcefully reassembles you from what I hear. But the chances of that happening are, well, not very good at all."  
  
Zero shook his head. He hated that dead man as much a he respected him.  
  
"You ready Zero?" Lucas asked.  
  
Zero nodded. With that Lucas hit a few more buttons and Zero was off. It seemed like it was over before it had begun. Zero was glad when he hit the solid ground of what looked like an ancient temple. He looked around in wonder of the huge stone monoliths that were all around him, until he noticed the bodies of slain hunters that hung from a few.  
  
"Ah, Zero. You've arrived, and before X. I must say I'm impressed." A deep voice from behind him said. Zero spun around to see a red armored reploid standing with a buster pointed at Zero. "But don't worry, X will be here soon enough." The reploid said, lowering his buster. "Until then just make yourself at home, because you could be staying a while." 


	15. Mega Man X: Admissions Chapter 15

Begin Chapter  
  
X checked the coordinates as he walked through the underbrush. He had arrived at the jungle earlier that day and had immediately began looking for his lost division. X trudged forward, pushing branches out of his face. Finally X found his way to a clearing. Looking around at the large stone pillars he let out a gasp. "This.. This cant be." he said, looking at the bodies of the 17th division.  
  
"X!" a voice yelled from behind him. X turned around to see Zero struggling to stand. He was holding his right shoulder and was missing quite a bit of armor. "X, get out of here! Now!" Zero yelled before a swift blow to his head knocked him out.  
  
"Zero!" X yelled, running toward his down friend.  
  
"Don't come a step closer." Said a reploid how stepped out from behind one of the pillars. X looked at the reploid. He was clad in red armor, a large white shield on his back. X couldn't see his eyes because of a piece of shaded glass on his helmet. Around his neck hung a long yellow scarf. "It's been a long time X, its good to see you again." said the reploid.  
  
X looked toward where the eyes would be on the reploid. "Again? What do you mean, who are you?"  
  
The reploid laughed. "You can call me Limit. And I mean that its good to see you again."  
  
X scratched his head. "What are you talking about, I've never met you before."  
  
"Your right X, YOU'VE never met ME, but I'VE met YOU." Replied Limit.  
  
"I don't understand. How could you have met me without me meeting you? It doesn't make sense."  
  
Limit laughed again. "Don't worry X, it doesn't have to make sense. Not yet at least. All you need to know is that your in grave danger."  
  
X's face straightened. "What are you talking about now? How am I in danger?"  
  
"I'll tell you if you can beat me in a fight." Limit said smugly.  
  
X frowned and looked around. "First tell me if you did this. Tell me if you were the one that killed all of these men."  
  
Limit smiled wickedly. "Yes, it was me."  
  
"Then I except your challenge. Prepare yourself Limit." X said, bringing his buster online.  
  
Limit smiled, pulling his shield around and activating his own buster. "Good, I was hoping you would, not that it will be much of a fight."  
  
"Heh, get over yourself." X said as he opened fire on Limit. Limit smirked as he put his shield out. One by one X's shots dissipated or bounced off. "What the?" X said, starring in amazement.  
  
Limit took advantage of X's confusion to mount his own attack. Putting his shield on his back Limit jumped in the air and unleashed a volley of shots onto X. X responded quickly and bounded backwards, barely avoiding the shots. Looking up at the falling Limit he smiled. "Funny thing about being in the air, its really hard to dodge!" X said, unleashing a fully charged shot at the falling figure.  
  
Limit smirked at X's comment as the shot came towards him, striking him in the chest. The explosion through him to the ground, gasping in pain. He struggled to his feet as X walked toward him. "You win this round X, I congratulate you."  
  
X frowned. "Enough, now out with it. I want to know everything, now."  
  
Limit finally succeeded in standing. "Fine, you win. I'll tell you, but your not gonna like it."  
  
"Enough stalling, tell me about this danger." X said.  
  
"Fine," Limit said reluctantly, "X, you've been corrupted."  
  
X laughed. "Your kidding right? Don't you think I would have noticed something like that?"  
  
"Not when the first files to be corrupted were your self repair files. And I bet your wondering who did this."  
  
X shook his head. "No, I'm wondering if I should kill you now for killing my men or let you live because your obviously insane."  
  
Limit laughed. "Insanity is in the eye of the beholder my friend. But enough about me, lets get back to you."  
  
X shook his head. "You really expect me to take the words of a mad man to heart?"  
  
Limit shrugged. "You've done it before with father. But if you don't want to hear what I have to say, fine. We'll meet again X, I just hope your ready."  
  
X was about to say something when Limit teleported. X frowned and looked around, his eyes focusing on Zero. "Crap, Zero!"  
  
X ran over to his wounded comrade. X turned him over and started shaking him. "Zero, come on! Wake up man!" After not receiving a response X activated his head set. "Hunter base? Hunter base are you there? This is Megaman X, please respond."  
  
"X? Thank god your still alive!" crackled a voice on the other sided.  
  
"Can it, we have a situation. I need a priority one medical staff in the teleportation room stat. I also need you to get Zero and I back right away." X said desperately.  
  
"Yes sir. We're on it, we'll have you back in a minute." Replied the voice.  
  
"Thanks." X said, deactivating his headset. He looked at his wounded friend and sighed. "Hold in there Zero, just hang on a bit more." 


	16. Megaman X: Admissions Chapter 16

Begin Chapter  
  
Zero.  
  
Huh?  
  
Zero.you can hear me?  
  
Who are you?  
  
Good, now we can talk.  
  
About what?.  
  
About you.  
  
Me.?  
  
Who else?  
  
But why?  
  
Because Zero.  
  
Huh?  
  
Because YOU have FORESAKEN your programming.  
  
I.I have?  
  
Yes Zero, and now you must pay!  
  
What?! Who are you!?  
  
I'm you Zero.  
  
Me.?  
  
Yes Zero, the real you, and I'm here to teach you a lesson, one you will not soon forget!  
  
What are you talking about! Get out of my head!  
  
Now Zero, you will just have to sit and watch as I.you. kill your friends.  
  
What are you talking about?! I would never do that!  
  
Your right, YOU wouldn't, but I will!  
  
ARG!  
  
Hahahahahahaha.  
  
Zero sat straight up, ripping cords out of medical devices as he did so.  
  
"Zero!"  
  
Zero looked around the room. It was full of doctors, machines, and X to his right.  
  
"Zero, are you ok?" X asked as doctors gathered by him. Zero looked at X, a nasty smirk crossing his face for a spilt second.  
  
"Yes X." he said nodding. He held is hands in front of his body and looked at them. "Yes, I'm just dandy."  
  
End Chapter 


	17. Megaman X: Admissions Chapter 17

Being chapter  
  
The debriefing room was quiet while X explained everything he could to Zero.  
  
"And so that's where we stand Zero. We have a incredible strong madman out to get you and I." X said as he sat back down across from Zero.  
  
Zero smirked and laughed. "He got lucky against me X, you and I both know that if you beat him then I must certainly should be able to."  
  
X's glared across the table. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Zero returned the glare. "I think we all know what I mean X."  
  
X stood up, the seat he was sitting on few out behind him. He glared at Zero.  
  
"X!" Alia said.  
  
X blinked and sat back down. "I'm sorry." He looked to his left toward Signis. "I believe that we have some planning to do now sir."  
  
Signis nodded and stood up. "I agree. I've ordered a full recall of all units in the field and doubled the security.and." Signis stopped.  
  
"And what Signis?" Zero asked.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you and Zero would agree to being taken off duty for a bit longer and stay in the base. We won't send any units out unless we get a call about a possible maverick attack and you two will be the first to know about anything that's happening." Signis explained.  
  
Zero nodded in agreement, unlike X who shook his head violently. "No sir. I cannot agree to that. I was off duty for way to long and lost my squad because of it."  
  
Signis shook his head. "X, I think I would be better if you stayed off duty for awhile."  
  
"With all due respect sir, I don't give a damn about what you think. I refuse to stay off duty and I refuse even more to being cooped up in this base."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear you feel that way X, but I can't allow you to go out like that again. It was a near disaster last time and I don't want a repeat."  
  
X slammed his fist on the table as he stood up. "Well if your just going to let this madman wander around as we, the peoples defenders, stay scared inside our base then I don't know if I want to even stay apart of this organization."  
  
"What are you saying X?" Signis said, looking at him questionably.  
  
"I'm saying that if you refuse to let me search for this man then you can consider this my resignation speech." X said.  
  
Signis sighed. "Fine, I'll allow you to go, but only on the condition that Zero and another reploid of my choosing accompanies you."  
  
X nodded in agreement and Zero stood up, looking relieved that X had gotten him out of sitting around the base. "Ok Signis, I'll go along with X." Zero said.  
  
"Good." Signis nodded. "I expect to see you to in the control room tomorrow at noon."  
  
X frowned. "Wait a tick, what about the other member?"  
  
"Don't worry about that X, I'll have that person ready by noon." Signis assured him. He clapped his hands signaling the meetings end. X walked towards the door and Alia ran up to him. They walked through the halls a way before Alia found them in a less traveled section of the base. She turned to X.  
  
"Well?" Alia asked him.  
  
X turned to her. "Well what?"  
  
"What was that all about?" She said looking up towards X's face.  
  
"Weren't you listening?" X asked.  
  
"Well of course I was listening, but what the hell was that? Did you really consider leaving the hunters?"  
  
X laughed. "Oh course not, I just needed to get Signis to let me go."  
  
Alia smirked as she moved up next to X. "So it was just a ploy? I never knew you to be that sneaky X."  
  
X smirked as he put his arms around her, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me."  
  
Alia laughed. "That's true, but there's one thing I do know about you."  
  
"And what's that?" X inquired.  
  
"You're a great kisser." She said as she put her arms around X's neck and kissed him.  
  
End Chapter 


	18. Megaman X: Admissions Chapter 18

Begin Chapter  
  
X blinked as he woke up. He looked around his room as he got off his sofa. Alia was lying on his bed, still asleep. He had thought back to the last night, nothing had really happened, but it still seemed like a dream. After the kissing for awhile in the hall they had made their way to X's room where they kissed for a bit until Signis called Alia down to the control room. He had taken that time to run a self-diagnostics test to make sure that Limit was wrong about him being infected. He remembered being interrupted by Alia's return to the room upon which they talked for a while, about what X couldn't remember but he remembered them talking about something.  
  
X broke out of reminiscing as he noticed Alia stirring. She turned toward X and smiled. "Good morning sleepy head." X said as he got up from the sofa and walked over to her. Alia stretched and smiled.  
  
"Yep, I agree that today is going to be a great day." She said as she stretched.  
  
X laughed, "And why's that?"  
  
Alia hopped off the bed and walked up to him. "You'll see later X," she said as she kissed him lightly, "but until then I have some stuff to do."  
  
X smiled as he returned the kiss. "Right, then I guess that means you should get going."  
  
Alia nodded. "Yep, so I'll see you later X."  
  
Alia walked out the door just as Zero walked up to it. Zero watched Alia walk out with a smile on her face. He quickly let himself in and looked at X. "Hmm, Alia looked happy X, does this mean what I think it does?" Zero inquired.  
  
"What? Oh, no, nothing like that Zero." X said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Uh huh, sure X. Just don't get to attached." Zero replied.  
  
X looked at Zero, a bit confused. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Oh, never mind it X. It doesn't matter." Zero replied as he headed to X's fridge, which was bare as a bone. "Geeze X, eat much?"  
  
X smirked, "Only when it's needed Zero." He stretched and headed toward the door. "But I could go for something, wanna head to the cafeteria?"  
  
Zero nodded and headed out the door, followed by X.  
  
The two arrived at the cafeteria and quickly grabbed a table. The morning rush would be upon them soon so X wanted to make sure they had a table.  
  
"Geeze X, I don't see why you worry so much, our rank is higher then anyone besides Signis, we could just boot them out." Zero joked.  
  
"Sure we COULD Zero, but you remember what happened last time you did that." X replied.  
  
"So I started a bit of a food fight, what's your point?" Zero asked.  
  
"My point? My point is that we shouldn't be setting bad examples like that, other hunters look up to us!"  
  
"Geeze X, since when did you ever care about setting an example. Every chance you get your braking rules and direct orders."  
  
"For the sake of humanity!"  
  
"For the sake of yourself!"  
  
"How so Zero?!"  
  
"Think about it X! Every time you do that it's to take revenge on someone, normally Sigma! You just did it for yourself not that long ago against Limit!"  
  
"That's not true Zero, I did it for the sake of my m-"  
  
"Your what? Men? No X, you did it because YOU wanted revenge for causing YOU pain!"  
  
"So your saying you wouldn't have?"  
  
"I'm saying that you did it for yourself, not for your team."  
  
"At least I succeeded in beating him."  
  
Zero laughed. "I was caught off guard obviously. I mean, if you could beat him then I would have no problem against him."  
  
"Are you saying I'm weaker then you Zero?" X questioned, obviously amused by this comment.  
  
"Maybe X, or maybe I'm just insulting your intelligence." Zero mocked.  
  
X shot up like a bullet, his seat sliding back a few feet. "That's it Zero, you and me, right here, right now!"  
  
Zero smirked, "Sure X, anything you say, but I suggest we leave it until were somewhere that no one will disturb us, especially Signis." Zero motioned over his shoulder to a table in a corner where Signis sat watching X and Zero.  
  
X frowned and grabbed the seat, sliding it under the table. "Fine, we'll solve this later Zero." With that X turned and walked out the door.  
  
Zero smiled to himself. "Good, every thing is going exactly as planned. . ." he said to himself as he leaned back in his chair. "Just one more obstacle to deal with. . ."  
  
End Chapter 


	19. Megaman X: Admissions Chapter 19

Origin One- Hey hey hey everyone! It has been a long long while since I did one of these and I figured it was time to apologize to everyone for my lack of updates. Just because I need to give a good reason it is that recently my life has been stressed to the point of causing my grades to suffer horrible. What causes this stress? Well, besides my daily task of school, swimming, and dealing with other peoples problems for them, I've been having troubles sorting some things out...  
  
Ushi Sama- In other words he needs a girlfriend before he goes nuclear.  
  
Origin One- God damnit ushi, just go and tell them all about my lack of personal skills to why don't ya!  
  
Ushi Sama- No need, you just did it for me! Hehehehe  
  
Origin One- RAR!  
  
Begin Chapter  
  
X stormed through the halls of the Hunter HQ, his systems replaying the scene with Zero over and over in his mind. He didn't know why being called weak got to him so much, but he didn't like it. It was like something deep inside of him was screaming to prove Zero wrong. X finally stopped outside of an elevator door as he waited for the elevator to descend. After a brief moment he smashed his fist into the wall causing a large indent. He stood looking at the floor for awhile before the elevator door finally opened. As he got in he noticed a mess of people looking at him, all in a sort of dazed manor.  
  
"WHAT!" X yelled as the elevator doors closed in front of him. He looked at the buttons, not sure where he wanted to go. He eventually hit the button for the lowest floor of the compound. Upon his arrival he quickly moved to the farthest door and opened it. There, suspended in a beams of light were his armor capsules. X ignored most of the capsules as he headed to the very last one in the row. This capsule, unlike the others was a special capsule. X had taken this capsule back to the hunter base after the first maverick war. By normal inspection it would seem to serve the same purpose as the others but yet it didn't. This capsule supplied all the memories and the personality of Doctor Thomas Lights second greatest achievement- Rock, but better known as Megaman. X stood in front of the capsule and waited at the capsule settled on the floor. The holographic screen scanned X and then activated. X looked on in wonder as the image of his older brother appeared in front of him. The image looked around before spotting X.  
  
"Oh, hello X, what brings you to the basement?"  
  
X smiled. "Nice to see you to Rock."  
  
Rock laughed, his hologram flickering slightly. "But seriously X, what brought you down here?"  
  
X's smile faded away. "Can't stray you from a subject can I?"  
  
Rock shook his head, motioning for X to continue.  
  
"Well, I'm worried Rock." X said.  
  
Rock smiled. "Well I can see that, what about? Sigma back? Having troubles with the ladies? Limits attacking you?"  
  
"No, none of those, but-" X stopped. "Wait, did you say 'Limits attacking you?'"  
  
Rock nodded. "Yeah, why?"  
  
X's expression changed to a confused kind of stare. "Huh? But- but how do you know about Limit?"  
  
Rock laughed. "How could I not? He's our brother after all."  
  
X blinked. "Say what? Our brother? I have another one?"  
  
"Of course X. What, you think dad just came up with me out of no where? He's my prototype."  
  
X shook his head. "So he's trying to kill me why?"  
  
"Well," Rock stopped and thought for a moment, his hologram flickering in and out. "How to say this. Ah, ok, I got it. Limit is our brother Blues, but not completely him. See, he's actually a combination of two androids, Blues and our arch nemesis Forte."  
  
X nodded vigorously, obviously confused by the whole ordeal. "So wait, why would they combine if you guys and Forte were enemies?"  
  
"To try and stop Zero from destroying the world of course. Geeze X, sometimes I think that you have nothing in that head of yours."  
  
X finally gave up and through his hands in the air. "Ok, now I'm lost, what is this about Zero destroying the world?"  
  
"You don't remember do you? Ha, well I suppose you wouldn't. Zero was made by-"  
  
X cut him short as he checked his internal clock. "Oh shit! Its almost noon! We'll finish his conversation later Rock, nice seeing you!" X the proceeded in dashing off toward the elevator. Rock just shook his head and disappeared back into the capsule.  
  
X rounded the corner to the command center, nearly running over Signis in the process. He quickly took a seat and started venting the built up heat from his system. Signis shook his head as he looked around the room, spotting Zero on a railing behind X.  
  
"Good! Looks like we can being!" Signis said, setting a folder on the table.  
  
"Hold on sir, where is the other person member of the team? I thought you were going to pick someone." X said.  
  
"Ah yes, I'm sure she'll be along any second now." Signis said, looking back to his folder.  
  
"She?" Zero said, slightly uneasy at the idea.  
  
"Yes Zero, she- as in a female." Signis replied.  
  
"Well then who is it?" X asked.  
  
"Well, if you must know-" Signis said before being cut short by a screeching stop from outside the door.  
  
"Sorry I'm late sir!" Alia said as she ran in.  
  
X and Zero looked at Alia in aw. She was dressing in a red armor set with a standard issue buster deactivated on her arm. X stared in amazement while Zero looked at Signis.  
  
"You don't mean that-" Zero started.  
  
"Yes Zero." Signis replied. "Alia is your other team member."  
  
End Chapter 


	20. Recap Day Number 1!

Origin One- Woah! Response on my writing! I'm glad peoples like it! My motto is, of course, "Kip the pipels happy."  
  
Ushi Sama- Don't listen to him, his real motto is "The more Ice cream for me the better."  
  
^Crowd looks at Origin^  
  
Origin One- Well. its true!  
  
Ushi Sama- Right, enough of our blabbering, onto the chapter!  
  
Origin One- This chapter is a special recap day extravaganza! WEEEEE! Tomorrow will be the twentieth chapter extravaganza.  
  
Begin Recap (note, if you know what chibi style is please apply to the images of X and Co in this chapter ^-^)  
  
Chapter One- X beats Sigma, returns to base glad for being alive, followed quickly by him collapsing. X wakes up, lost much power, Alia gets mad and leaves medical room.  
  
Chapter Two- Alia avoids X and X gets mad. He finally corners her and she admits her feelings for him. Annoying love scene incurs.  
  
Chapter Three- X leaves Alia at the navigation center for her work and then watches Zero get drunk off his ass. Zero makes fun of X and X asks Alia to go on a date.  
  
Chapter Four- X picks Alia up and they start down a highway by grav cycle. They get attacked by some highway robbers and X goes ballistic, getting really hurt in the process.  
  
Chapter 5- After "interesting" opening by Ushi and I, we join Alia as she drives a grav cycle to the nearest town. X wakes up and love scene follows. Oh, and X gets chewed out by Zero.  
  
Chapter 6- (note, really bad joke in this chapter, try and find it!) X has a crazy dream and wakes up on roof (where he went to sleep in previous chapter) with Alia over him. Alia and X talk about dream before X is called to command center. After a brief talk he dashes off to find Alia.  
  
Chapter 7- This entire chapter is a bad love novel, but it does end part 1 of the fanfic  
  
Chapter 8- Ahh, I think I might have been high or something when I came up with this plot device. The chapter starts part 2 and features X and Alia spending a day together, in the end X tells Alia that he has an idea and to meet him in the vehicle bay.  
  
Chapter 9- Alia gets mad at X for forcing her to drive a grav cycle (see chapter 4-5) and X gets slapped. In the end all is forgiven. Geeze, sounds like a bad soup opera.  
  
Chapter 10- Some morning after previous chapter X learns that his squad was killed while he was off duty (see earlier chapters). This makes X mad and so starts the real plot part of the story. X leaves room in a fit of rage with Alia running after him.  
  
Chapter 11- X releases some anger on the old command center under the base and Alia tries to comfort him. After a quick love scene X locks Alia in the command room as he leaves to settle the score with his squad's murderer.  
  
Chapter 12- Zero looks for X and Alia but cant find them. Eventually find Alia then looks for X in the vehicle bay. Challenges X so that X wont leave but then forfits after a strange aura (see chapter 4) engulfs X. X leaves and the chapter ends.  
  
Chapter 13- Some time later Zero is asked to snap Alia out of depression because of missing X. He succeeds and goes to look for X.  
  
Chapter 14- Arrives at X's destination to look for X (who hasn't arrived) and "fights" Limit, getting the crap beat out of him.  
  
Chapter 15- X arrives and finds Zero injured. Beats Limit in a fight and learns that he's "corrupted." Limit escapes and X gets Zero back to the base.  
  
Chapter 16- A giant Convo in Zeros head (important plot device!)  
  
Chapter 17- X forces Signis to let him go out in search of Limit but Signis refuses unless Zero and a person of his choosing goes to. X agrees and then a love scene with Alia.  
  
Chapter 18- X has a breakfast with Zero after a night with Alia (no, nothing happened) and X and Zero get in a fight.  
  
Chapter 19- X visits Megaman hologram capsule and gets advice. 


	21. Mega Man X: Admissions Chapter 20

Origin One- WEEEEE! 20th Chapter! For those of you who have stayed with me and Ushi over the past 3 (or so) months I would love to give you guys a huge thanks. This Fanfiction is one of the only things that keeps me sane in these dark days and your all very responsive toward my writing (looks at the 30 some reviews from people).  
  
Ushi Sama- Because of this Origin and I have decided to not only keep this story going until its done, but also do some form of sub story as well.  
  
Origin One- Now we just have to ask, do you want a sub story about which of these characters? Limit, Zero, X, Alia, or a X/Alia substory.  
  
Ushi Sama- Just put your request in either a review or a email to Guymontag5@pol.com  
  
Origin One- Well, the following is a extra long chapter (or something like that, maybe the writings just better) to commemorate this 20th chapter. Enjoy or something!  
  
Being Chapter  
  
X was still mesmerized by Alia's armored figure. He wasn't sure why but he liked how she looked much more in the armor then in her normal uniform. He found it was hard to keep his eyes off of her and couldn't focus on what Zero and Signis were yelling at each other about. Alia on the other hand could have liked more to not have to listen to Zero and Signis bickering about if she should go or not. She may not have been built to be a fighting replied, but she could do her part. Even if the only reason she wanted to go was to keep an eye on X. She sighed as she looked around the room, her eyes focusing on X. Noticing that he was still staring she blushed slightly and looked away.  
  
"I just don't get it Signis, why would you choose Alia?" Zero said obviously angry with, in his opinion, Signis's choice of other companions.  
  
"My reasons are my own Zero, whether you like it or not Alia is accompanying you and X on this mission. That's the end of this discussion!" Signis replied.  
  
Zero turned a shade of red in anger and turned to X. "X! Stop gagaing over Alia and help me out here! You agree with me that Alia shouldn't be put at risk like this right?"  
  
X snapped out of his daze looked around. "Um, I guess, but I don't think she'll be in that much danger."  
  
"What?! I can BELIVE this! Jeeze X, sounds like you really care about Alia's well being." Zero raged.  
  
X merely shook off Zero's comment and looked at Alia. "How about instead of arguing we just ask Alia."  
  
The room went quiet as all eyes turned to Alia. "Now Alia, do you think you'll be safe going with us?"  
  
Alia nodded. "I don't even have to think about that. I'll be fine, now lets get going."  
  
Signis smiled at looked at Zero, who shook his head in disgust but held his tongue. "Then its settled. I wish I could say I have a mission briefing for you but I don't so I'm just going to leave it up to you." Signis explained as he headed towards the door. "Oh, one last thing, we can't teleport you anywhere because of security reasons so you'll have to take some grav bikes." He waved his hand over his head as he walked out the door.  
  
As soon as the door closed the built up pressure in the room collapsed. X took a deep breath and Alia sighed. Zero still looked angry about the decision and simply sat on a railing leading up to the next level of the command room. "Ok, now lets get down to business." X said standing up. He walked around the table to a free standing computer terminal. Pressing a button on it a small holographic map of the planet popped up. It then zoomed in on the ruins that X was found. "I think we should start here." X said as he pointed to the spot. Alia look at him with some question in her eyes.  
  
"Why X? This is where you were found X. We made a huge sweep of the lab and took anything of value." Alia pointed out.  
  
Zero laughed. "You really think Light would leave just anything lying around? I'm sure he had something stored deep in the lab."  
  
X nodded. "Agreed, and I don't want it falling into the mavericks hands."  
  
Alia still looked a bit confused. "But how would they know? If we couldn't find it then."  
  
Zero laughed again. "You still don't get it Alia. X and I have both met Limit before. He's really-"  
  
"Mac!" X said, cutting Zero's sentence short. "Yeah, that's right. Um, Mac was a old hunter gone Maverick and has obviously come back." X explain as he flashed Zero a look that said "Shut the fuck up."  
  
Alia nodded. "Oh, ok. So how would he know?"  
  
"Um." X thought for a moment before smiling. "He was a hunter, a high ranking one to, he would have had access to my data files."  
  
Zero nodded, playing along with X's little lie. "So we should go check that site out to make sure that there isn't anything important there."  
  
Excepting this Alia smiled downloaded the data into her memory banks. "Ok then, lets get going."  
  
Zero hopped off and went towards the door. Alia turned to go as well. After the two had left the room X stood looking at the graphic representation of his finding place. It had be years since he had been there, but something was bugging him about the picture. It seemed to be missing an entire wing. He shook his head and dismissed the thought, figuring it would have just been erosion of the compound. He walked out the door and headed after Alia and Zero, who were waiting for him at the end of the hall. As they headed down the hall a few more questions entered X's mind. First, how did Zero remember who Limit was, and how did he know about Doctor Light's habit of hiding things. He shook this feeling off as well but it wasn't long before one final thought crept into X's head. X stopped and pondered for a moment. Alia turned and looked at him.  
  
"X, is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
X smiled slightly. "Well, I was thinking that before we went we could try out the new combat simulation in the holo-trainer."  
  
Alia froze. "You mean, in the place with the shooting?"  
  
X nodded.  
  
"And the hurting?"  
  
X nodded one more time.  
  
Alia whimpered slightly at the thought of having to go into combat, even if it was just fake. "But, um, why?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I figure we should teach you some basic techniques of fighting before we go." X explained.  
  
"That's a great idea X." Zero chimed in from behind Alia.  
  
"What do you say Alia." X said, moving behind her and draping his arms on her.  
  
She thought for a moment before nodding. "Ok, but you have to take it easy."  
  
X nodded and lead Alia toward the holo-trainer. Zero smiled to himself and followed them.  
  
End Chapter 


	22. Interlude and Explanations

Interlude and Explanations  
  
Origin One: Ok, I'm here to beg everyone's forgiveness. My recent lack of updates is due to my lack of social life. Unfortunately for the creative side of my mind I have found my self note being able to focus on anything but a certain girl at my school. This disrupts how I write and well, you end up with crap like the first 14 or so chapters.  
  
Ushi Sama: Well folks, I would be writing in Origins place had it not been for the recent loss of my computer...  
  
Origin One: Anyway, as soon as I realize that I don't stand a chance with this girl I'll return to my normal self and continue. I'm so sorry about this but I will try to write more soon. But I will also try to get some of my art of before next chapter so you can all point and laugh at that.  
  
Thanks for reading from Origin One and Ushi Sama 


	23. Holy update Batman, I'm back!

Mega Man X: Admissions  
  
Chapter: Return to writing  
  
Origin One: Hey, this isn't a proper update, but its going to explain my recent.... Ok, maybe more then recent, lack of updating. As you know "My recent lack of updates is due to my lack of social life. Unfortunately for the creative side of my mind I have found my self note being able to focus on anything but a certain girl at my school. This disrupts how I write and well, you end up with crap like the first 14 or so chapters." Yeah, that's the main reason right there. But it hurts for me to say that I was over that not 2 weeks after I put it up. The next bit of time was because of my swimming schedule and massive workload. That ended in February. My last excuse for not writing is plain and simple, I'm a Lazy Lazy bum. I do however have some good news, after reading much over my spring break I got many ideas for this Fanfiction. As soon as I get past the next chapter (of which I have NO idea what I'm going to do) you'll be getting many more updates. Um, that's about it, you can all tar and feather me now. 


	24. Pan Galactic Encyclopedia of Really Nift...

Pan Galactic Encyclopedia of Really Nifty Stuff and Hitchhiking  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Origin One: Holy "I've been really distracted" Batman!  
  
Ushi Sama: You're an Idiot, do you know that? I big fat idiot.  
  
Origin One: Shut up! I know what I'm doing, and that I'm about.... A lot of chapters behind...  
  
Ushi Sama: I hate you. So very, very much.  
  
The halo simulator is, by the definition of the Pan Galactic Encyclopedia of Really Nifty Stuff and Hitchhiking, one of the greatest inventions ever. By bending light and sending a polarized beam of energy through its possible to solidify the light. This allows people to come up with extremely weird scenarios, such as the classic fighting scenario. The people of Seclon 4, a planet in the our rim of the galaxy, once decided to turn there entire planet into a giant halo simulator. After 500 years of hard work the Seclonians finally succeeded in their task with a net loss of one half of there population in the process. But what really takes the cake is that when the planet was activated it gave them 5 seconds of total bliss before the planets core shut down and the planet collapsed in on itself. Such an event has never been tried again in the history of the galaxy. 


	25. Mega Man X: Admissions Chapter 2? Previe...

Ushi Sama- Holy shit, how far are we behind schedule? Like, at least 3 months. I am very upset at this, an any readers we may have out there I apologize. I am happy to say, though, that Origin and I are back for awhile. During our unexpected time off Origin started writing a novel to submit to a publisher. This novel isn't actually DONE yet, but he's now working to balance that with his public stories. I hope you can all understand our frustration, not only from that but from finals (origin will be a high school junior this coming year), and we hope to regain your reading and your reviews.  
  
Origin- yeah, and don't forget about my two a day swim practices and my Consumer Ed class! Those hurt aswell! Anyway, I am truly sorry and hope that you can forgive this lack of updates. Though my writing and updating will be not nearly as abundant, I will finish this story. Please take this sample from the around two chapters from now as a peace offering.  
  
Sneak Peak, MMX Admissions Chapter 2?  
  
"I'LL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I CARE ABOUT THIS GOD DAMN WORLD!" Zero shouted as he charged at X. X blinked in confusion, not sure if what seemed to be happening really was. As zero raised his blade to slash X jumped back, activating his buster.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Zero?" Called X as he leapt up a tree. "Just calm down man!"  
  
"Calm down?" Zero said as he followed X into the tree. "CALM DOWN? Why should I calm down? Its so much more interesting when I just go on a rampage!"  
  
Zero's blade was blurred as he attacked X furiously. X continued to dodge, not wanting to hurt his friend by retaliating. "You know X," Zero said in between slashes. "I really had hoped that you would fight back. Once I kill you I'll just have to go see if Alia puts up a better fight!"  
  
'SLASH!'  
  
The branch that X and Zero had just been standing on fell to the ground in chunks, the result of Zero's attack. X and Zero both landed on different branches, looking straight at each other. "If you touch her I will fucking kill you Zero." X said, his tone suddenly very sharp and crisp. Zero was intrigued, this was unexpected. "I swear Zero, if you even lay ONE FINGER on her..."  
  
X's words trailed off. Zero smiled as he saw X's pupils disappear and be replaced by a fierce look. "You'll what?" mocked Zero.  
  
X started charging his blaster, a faint purple glow coming off of his body. "I'll show you." He replied.  
  
Origin- And that's your sneak preview of season 3! Enjoy yourselves with plot guesses, Send any of your idea's on my writing to me at originonehotmail.com and don't stop reading! Night folks!  
  
-11:23 pm 


	26. Mega Man X: Admissions Chapter 21

Mega Man X: Admissions  
  
Alia hated the holo trainers. The room itself was not to appealing, until the holograms went on, and she didn't even want to think about what a battlefield cluttered with dead soldiers would look like at this range. The closest she had ever been to a real battlefield is through X's eyes from the safety of the base. The holo trainer room was about the length of 3 football fields, and about as wide, but metal shutters could descend from the ceiling to split the room up. At the current time Alia, X, and Zero where in a room only about the size of a swimming pool (25 yard short course pool to be exact) and were waiting for the simulation to start. "Ok, here is the basic idea of this simulation." X said, turning to Alia, "A group of people are going to appear on that side of the room, our job is to shot them and not be shot by them. The best places to hit are the chest or head, for a kill shot, and the legs, to incapacitate the attack."  
  
"In other words, shot at anything that moves that's not X and I." Zero said, pulling out his saber and turning it on.  
  
"5 seconds!" A voice called from somewhere beyond the room. A faint buzz started and the walls of the room started to glow. Trees and boulders started to form out of mid air, as if by magic, and solidify. X activated his buster and started his targeting protocal. Zero picked out the most likely positions of attack and prepared to move in. Alia stood still like a scared rabbit. "GO!" Called the voice, followed quickly by a burst of shots from a groups of trees.  
  
The shots streaked past Alia and collided where X and been not a moment earlier. Already X was returning fire with stunning results as Zero moved in close for some quick kills. Alia screamed as a shot grazed her cheek. She raised her buster and unloaded in the direction of the shot, destroying 3 trees, a boulder, and forming a large dent in the metal wall. "DIE!" yelled a voice behind Alia, right before being silenced by X who had spotted the hologram earlier.  
  
"Don't just stand there Alia, shoot something!" X and Zero yelled.  
  
Alia nodded and started shooting into the trees where the initail shots had come from. Soon another shot streaked by Alia but from the opposite direction. She turned and fired before diving for cover. X dived next to her and smiled. "Good shooting, you got the last one." He said as the holograms started to disappear.  
  
"Final score!" rang the voice from beyond the room, "Zero, 9. X, 10. Alia, 2"  
  
X laughed. "Got you this round Zero." He said tauntingly.  
  
"Save your breath, I'll win next time." Zero replied, sheathing his saber. Alia breathed a sigh of relief and then proceeded to find a way out.  
  
"Where you going Alia?" X called.  
  
"That's all for me, I learned to shot a buster and that's good enough for me!" She said, exiting the room.  
  
"Suit yourself Alia, Zero and I will be out in a few hours, have fun hun." X said, hoping that Alia heard him.  
  
Alia sighed, she was happy to be out of that god-forsaken room. She was happy not to have to shot anything else, and was happy to have some time to herself. She decided that the best place she could go to get away for awhile was the former mess hall. She took the 10 minute walk down to what was once the bases mess hall, but was now just a large empty room with tables. She had never actually been down to the old room since it was moved, but she figured that it was a nice quite place. As she opened the door to the mess hall she saw that many other people thought the same thing she did. A group of about 15 hunters had gathered there and were using the old hall as a poker hall. As Alia entered the room her sensors picked up the heavy sent of alcohol. The crowed looked up in surprise at the entrance of another person. Alia looked around for a friendly face, but didn't see one. Most of the hunters went back to their games, ignoring the new comer completely, but a few younger and obviously drunk male hunters got up to greet her.  
  
"Hey their sweet thing." Said a tall, blue clad hunter.  
  
"Don't talk to her like that!" Said a shorter reploid in white armor, "She's a commanding officer!"  
  
"She can command me anytime." Said another short reploid. This caused great laughter throughout the group surrounding her. Alia decided it would be a good time to leave and turned towards the door.  
  
"Hey," said the tall blue clad reploid as he grabbed Alia's hand, "where you off to in such a hurry. Stay awhile.!"  
  
Alia shook his hand off. "Let go of me you pompous ass!" she said as she turned from him. The other reploids in the group made a circle around her, preventing her escape.  
  
"I don't think you understand," said the blue clad reploid, "This is our part of the base, and by stepping into it you became OUR property."  
  
Alia squirmed as the reploid grabbed her. "So why not give us a kiss huh?"  
  
Just then Alia fired a shot into the foot of the reploid.  
  
"YOW!" shouted the reploid as Alia raised her buster. The hall went silent as Alia pointed the barrel at point blank into the reploid's face.  
  
"Now, I don't know a lot about buster warfare, but I do know that at this range I could blow just about any limb off, so unless you want to end up in a hospital bed with a court marshal for assaulting a superior officer and running a poker joint inside a military base, I suggest all of you leave." Alia said, her voice switching to superior officer mode.  
  
All the reploids just kinda looked at each other before climbing to their feet and heading for the door. Soon Alia was alone in the room. She smiled and found a seat by a window. About 2 hours later X and Zero walked into the room.  
  
"Hey." X called. Alia turned around and smiled.  
  
"How did you guys find me?" Alia asked.  
  
"Some drunk told us that a crazy female bot just up and shot him in the foot in the mess hall. We figured it was you." Zero said. "Looks like someone was having quite a party in here."  
  
Alia laughed. "Yeah well, that's all in the past. Oh, and X?" Alia said, standing up.  
  
"Yeah?" X called from the door.  
  
"If you ever get drunk, I'll fucking kill you." Alia said as they left the room. 


	27. Mega Man X: Admissions Chapter 22

Mega Man X: Admissions  
  
Chapter 22  
(Season 3)  
  
The morning was crisp and dry. X, Alia, and Zero, had decided to wait a day before heading off to the ruins of Doctor Light's lab. X was, as normal, sitting on the HQ roof, watching the sunrise. Many thoughts crept into his head, most of Alia, but one thought had him worried.  
  
"What if I'm right?" X asked himself. He knew who 'Limit' was, but not why he was around or why he was even still alive. "If he's still alive, what about the others?"  
  
"What others?"  
  
X turned around in surprise to see Alia walking towards him. "Oh, um, nothing, really!" X said, getting to his feet quickly.  
  
Alia frowned, she knew when X was pulling a fast one on her, she HAD been his spotter for some time now. "I'm sure." She said as looked past X into the sunrise. "But what are you doing up?"  
  
X pointed to his head with two fingers. "Two processors, remember? I don't have to sleep."  
  
Alia nodded. That little detail had slipped her mind. "Oh, yeah."  
  
X laughed. "But what about you? Why are you up?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Alia said. She joined X on the edge of the roof smiled. The sunrise was brilliant. Streaks of bright reds, dull yellows, and a blue setting in made it almost picture perfect. As the sun rose into the sky Alia hugged X's arm and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Something on your mind?" X asked, his eyes not leaving the sunrise.  
  
Alia sighed, "It's nothing, really." Alia insisted.  
  
"Its something about the missions isn't it?" X said, his voice with a gentle understanding tone.  
  
"I... this is going to sound silly, I know it... just, is fighting really like that simulation? Is it really so informal that you do it with as much ruthlessness as in the simulation?" Alia asked. She wasn't sure how X would take her comment. It was a long while before X spoke again.  
  
"War is hell Alia. Hell on Earth. If fighting were as informal and easy as a simulation, the wars would be over and done with in no time. Ever reploid or mechanoid I've killed or watched die is burned into my memory. Every time I close my eyes I see them. I feel the pain they felt as I destroyed them. I see the fear in their eyes right before the light in their eyes diminish and fade away into darkness. Many of the reploids I killed I've know personally, which makes it even harder to perform the deed. But the worse part no one can understand." X said, his eyes never leaving the sunrise.  
  
"What's that?" Alia said.  
  
"Do you know what it is like to kill your own child?" X said, finally turning towards Alia.  
  
Alia was confused. She wasn't quite sure what X meant by what he said. "Child? What does that have to do with..."  
  
Alia stopped, realizing at last what X meant. "Oh, oh my..."  
  
"I know all to well what it is like to kill your own child. Every reploid in the world, you, Sigma, Signis, all of them, are based off of me. They are like my own flesh and blood, my kin. It is so hard to forget that they are the same as I am. I sometimes wonder if its worth it. When the war is over, I don't know how I'm going to gain forgiveness for my actions." X said. He looked at Alia, his warm eyes glazed over with a layer of ice. Alia couldn't bare it. After hearing what X had to say she felt so shallow, so inept to what war was really about. The pain she had seen while being a spotter was nothing compared to what X felt everyday. She had always brushed it off, forgetting about it by the next battle, but X kept it all inside. She wondered if perhaps that's where he got his will to fight from. She also wondered if perhaps the need to be forgiven was what had drawn her to X all those years ago. She wanted so much to say something to X that would get close to the words he had spoken. She wanted so much to help him through the pain. She hoped and she wished, but couldn't find the words. She could only muster one thing to say.  
  
"I forgive you X, and I always will." 


	28. Mega Man X: Admissions Chapter 23

Mega Man X: Admissions  
Chapter 23  
(Season 3)  
  
"X, come on! We gotta get going soon, you to Alia."  
  
X nodded to Zero and finished packing the supplies. X thought back 2 hours to his talk with Alia on the roof as he stood and admired their packing job. A MASU (Moblie Area Scanning Unit) sat packed to the brim with equipment. X looked at Zero and smiled. Zero laughed and smiled as well.  
  
"You two are so proud of your packing aren't you?" Alia said, shaking her head slightly. "And I bet your proud of the fact that we don't need half this stuff. Really now, 678 rolls of Duck Tape? That's crazy."  
  
"Hey, don't diss the tape." X replied.  
  
"Yeah, 10,000,000 uses and counting." Zero added, a smirk on his face.  
  
Alia shook her head and smiled. "Ok, anyway, lets go over the plan. Were going to-"  
  
"Arrive at the Lab at 1200 hours, set up base camp by 0100, and begin exploration right after." X interrupted.  
  
"Then, after exploring the lab, we begin a search for Limit using any information." Zero added helpfully. "We've been over the schedule two hundred thirty-two times. We got it, really!"  
  
"Fine, then lets get going." Alia said as she stepped onto the pad next to the MASU. X and Zero grinned as they joined her.  
  
"First time?" X asked her mockingly.  
  
Alia nodded slowly.  
  
"Well then, Zero, how about you tell her how it works." X suggested, still smiling.  
  
"Oh, well, that's very simple. It breaks down all your particles into the base forms, then throws them at tremendous speeds into space where they bounce off multiple satellites before finally reentering the Earth's atmosphere and being reformed on the ground. Its a lot of fun." Zero said, the smirk on his face growing.  
  
Alia's face was frozen in horror as she ran through what Zero had just said twice.  
  
"3 seconds." Called the operator.  
  
"LET ME OFF!" Alia yelled, making a jump to get off the pad. Right as she left the ground the teleportation sequence started, breaking particles, sending particles into orbit, bouncing particles around, and reforming particles in a fraction of a second. Alia now found herself falling face first into a mud puddle, if it hadn't been for the quick hand of X.  
  
"YOU JERKS!" Alia yelled, pummeling her fists onto X. "You knew that was my first time, why did you have to scare me like that?!"  
  
Zero laughed as he started to unpack the MASU. "Oh come on Alia, it wasn't that bad. Really, your getting upset about nothing."  
  
"Yeah, I do it all the time and I'm fine." X said, moving to Alia's side. "No reason to get upset. Now lets get camp up."  
  
Within an hour the camp was set up.  
  
"Now, lets get ready, we don't want to break schedule do we?" Zero joked.  
  
"Ha ha." Alia replied. "Lets just get going, the lab is about 10 minutes walk from here."  
  
X nodded and began walking, the smile slowly fading off his face. Within the ten minutes through the thick jungle X's mood had done a complete 180. As they approached the lab entrance Alia looked around. The entrance, a rather large hole in the ground, was surrounded completely by forest. The tall trees carpeted the area blocking out the sun, the smell of cedar was strong in the air. Alia looked down the hole into the darkness. Her sensors reported a 15 foot drop to the floor of the compound. X took a deep breath and hopped in. A large clang was heard as X hit the bottem. Zero got ready to jump, but was stopped by Alia's arm.  
  
"Zero, do you know why X got all quiet like this? The only time he ever does this is when he goes to face Sigma." Alia asked, a concerned look on her face.  
  
"This is his first time to the lab since he was reactivated." Zero said before jumping.  
  
Alia stood for a second, thinking about X, before jumping into the abyss. 


	29. Mega Man X: Admissions Chapter 24

Mega Man X: Admissions

Chapter 24

(Season 3)

Alia felt her feet hit the hard metal ground of the complex, her eyes adjusting to the minimal lighting. The only light that graced the complex came through the hole that Alia, X, and Zero, had came through.

"Lights on everyone." X said. Two beams of light shot from his eyes, illuminating the area. Zero nodded, activating the same pair of lights behind his eyes. Finally, Alia flipped up a foot long section of her armor, placed right behind her left shoulder. Two flood lights activated as she followed X through the dark and crumbling corridors.

Alia looked at the halls as they passed through them. Obviously centuries old, they were marked with burns from plasma shots.

Alia quickened her pace to catch up to Zero. "What happened in here?"

Zero didn't respond. Alia looked at him. The crimson reploids eyes were lost in thought. Alia decided it was in her best interest not to disturb him anymore.

Time passed slowly as the trio made their trip through the halls. Eventually they reached the end of the complex. X turned slowly, the lights from his eyes dimming. Zero and Alia stopped and watched as X pointed his buster towards the floor and begin charging.

"What the hell..." asked Alia, backing up slightly. Zero blinked as he realized what X was doing. Grabbing Alia he sprint towards the opposite direction. At a safe distance Zero stopped.

"What the HELL is X doing?" Alia asked, watching the growing glow of X's buster.

"He's going to find the rest of the complex." Zero replied.

"What are you talking about? We checked below the complex in the past, there isn't anything there!"

The sound of a buster firing rang through the halls, followed by dust, shrapnel, and fire.

"X!" Alia yelled, running forward and nearly falling into the rather large hole X had made.

X looked at her, his eyes lost in the same glaze as when Limit first attacked. He calmly jumped into the hole, followed by Alia, who was followed by Zero. X's eyes lit up again and he looked around.

"This- this isn't part of our database..." Alia said, a bit shaken. "How did you know-."

"I used to live here." X said in a cold voice as he walked down the corridor, followed by Zero.

Again time past slowly as the three walked around the newly discovered area. A faint glow basked one room as X entered. He looked towards a large screen, which hummed with power. The light grew stronger as the computers in the room also booted up. X, Alia, and Zero, deactivated there lights as the room began to pulsate with the sounds of computers from the past. X looked on as a large picture of Dr. Light's head shown through on the screen.

"Well hello X." The head said.

"Hello...father..." X replied.

"If your watching this, then I am dead, and have been for some time most likely. What you are about to see are the family records, movies, data, and pasts. I have put this together to show you your past, and that of your brothers and sisters. I'm also going to show you what you need to know about Limit. Please bare with me as I go through this."

The screen faded out and then returned, a young man dressed in blue armor stood beside a female in a red dress, both of then smiling. They stood in front of a Christmas tree besides a large box. The young female wheeled in anticipation as the young man unwrapped the large box. As he opened the lid a red robotic dog leapt forward, pushing the man to the ground. Another man, older and dressed in a white lab coat walked into the picture and put his arm around the young female, holding her tightly. The three of them laughed as the dog continued to lick its new masters face. The picture faded out and was replaced by a scene of carnage. A red robot with a half moon on its forehead sped in circles around the young man. Soon the robot dashed towards the man, his fist ready to strike. In a flash of light it was over, the red reploid crumpled to a heap on the ground, a large hole through its stomach, and the young man holding his buster out in front of him, a look of sadness on this face. These images of good and bad continued. Suddendly the screen went red. The next video showed a city in turmoil. A robot walked through the street, covered in a haze of dust just enough to prevent recognition. The young man was there also with two other young men, one in a funny finned hat, the other with shades and a shield, facing the robot in the cloud of dust. All three had there busters drawn and pointed at the robot. A firefight ensued, leaving only the unknown robot still in the cloud of dust, and the man in blue armor standing. He yelled something, but like the other image before nothing could be heard. The other two men disappeared in a flash of light and the pictured faded out. The pictured switched to the two men arguing with a older man. Soon the argument called and all three parties nodded in what seemed to be agreement. The older man unveiled two robots, one in a large glass suspension case out of view, and the other on a table.

"Limit..." X said, breaking the former silence.

The two men on the screen both placed a hand on either side of the robots head. A second later both men's bodies collapsed and the robot rose. The picture faded out for the last time and the group stood silently.

Alia was shocked, not sure what she had just seen. She looked at Zero, who didn't move. She then looked at X. His eyes were closed, tears forming. He fell backwards onto his butt, and brought his knees to meet his hanging head. Alia moved over to him, hearing his sobs.

"Damnit..." X said through his sobs. "I didn't think it was true..."

Alia sat down next to him. "What? What didn't you think was true?"

"Limit... he's... he's my brother." X replied. "I thought Rock was just making an assumption when he said that..."

Alia was silent. Not sure what to say. X got up and looked at the computer. One final message was written on the screen.

"Good luck."


	30. Mega Man X: Admissions Chapter 25

Mega Man X: Admission

Chapter 25

(Season 3)

Alia had never seen X so distressed. She wasn't sure if she should keep her distance and let X weep or if she should comfort him.

"X…" Alia said, walking towards the crying shell that was X. "I… I don't know what to say…"

"Of course you don't," Zero said, following Alia up, "You never had a brother, let alone a brother who was out to kill you."

Alia looked at Zero, about to cry herself. "I… I was only trying to help…." She said as Zero continued to walk toward the next room.

"Come on Alia, X needs some time to be alone…" Zero said, his words trailing off as he walked into the next room, waving for Alia to follow him. Alia looked at X, who seemed to have missed the whole conversation. Before following Zero she approached X, getting onto her knees to match his position.

"X, I know I don't know what you are going through, but I'll always be here to try and understand." Alia said, hugging the crying figure tightly before raising to her feet and following Zero.

X sat in the room, his eyes still brimming with tears. He sat down, pulling his legs close to him, and placed his head on his knees.

"Why…." He asked himself. "Why did it have to be like this? All I ever wanted was to be a normal person, leading a normal life with Doc Cain…"

He slammed his fist on the floor, "ALL I EVER WANTED WAS TO LIVE A PEACEFUL LIFE! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME?"

X stood up in a flash and began punching a empty wall. "DAMN IT ALL! DAMN YOU CAIN FOR FINDING ME! DAMN YOU LIGHT FOR BUILDING ME! DAMN YOU SIGMA FOR FIGHTING ME! DAMN IT ALL!"

X's fists made loud clangs as they hit the walls of the room, the sounds echoing in every hallway and room of the complex.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ME SIGMA? WHY COULD YOU HAVE JUST LET ME BE?!" X screamed as his hands continued to hit the walls.

"Because you are worth fighting with X."

X looked around for the source of the voice, not seeing anyone.

"AARRRRRRR!" X yelled, letting one final punch fly into a nearby wall. The large crash from the punch was followed soon by the large crash of the wall falling backwards.

"Oro?" X said, looking straight down the large hallway that followed the now fallen door.

X turned to call Alia and Zero, but a feeling told him to go alone. X activated his lighting systems and began the movement down the hallway. As X walked down the hall an eerie silence befell him, even his footsteps seemed to have stop resonating sound. He soon emerged in a large, well-lit room. A single machine sat in the center, a capsule. As X walked toward the capsule the walls around the capsule descended. As X stepped up to the capsule a flash of light activated a hologram of two robots, a dog and a young girl.

"Well look who it is!" The female robot said. She looked about 14, and dressed in a long red dress. "It took you long enough, geeze. For a while I thought you weren't coming!"

The dog barked in agreement. X stared at the capsules, not sure what to say.

"Who… who are you?" X asked.

"You mean you don't remember me X? I'm hurt! I thought I had left a bigger impression."

Once again the dog barked in agreement.

"You look very familiar, but… wait, you're the girl from the video!" X exclaimed.

"Very good dummy, I thought your older sister would be memorable."

The dog barked.

"Oh, and our dog, geeze." The girl laughed.

"But…. You still haven't told me your name."

"Oh, you are so STUPID! Its Roll, R-O-L-L!" Laughed Roll. "And this is Rush."

The dog barked once again.

"I still don't understand… how could I know you? I would never have met you, I didn't get released until 21XX!" X said as he tried to sort through the information.

"21XX??? Oh no, you were out for awhile before then." Roll said, a bit puzzled by X. "But that doesn't matter. I bet you came here cause Rock told you to."

X nodded. "Yeah Roll, Rock… Wait a second… Rock and Roll? Oh lord. Just a question, but was Dr. Light insane when he named you guys?"

Roll laughed. "No, he just loved music."

"So then how did I get stuck with a crappy name like X? Man, now I don't feel loved." X said, laughing.

Roll joined in the laughing, and Rush merely stared blankly at the two. Soon the two calmed down and the laughing stopped.

X sighed. "Ok, we have to find a way to get you out of here and back to Hunter HQ."

Roll looked at X a bit puzzled. "Leave the lab?"

X nodded. "Yeah, we'll take the capsule out of here and let you join Rock."

Roll shook her head. "Nope, sorry, we can't leave here."

X looked at her. "What? Why?"

Roll sighed. "Dad told us to do some stuff for whenever you found us, assuming you WOULD find us. Now that you have we have to get it done."

X hesitated before asking, "What kind of 'stuff…'"


	31. Out but Back, I swear this time!

Message from the author:

Hey all, Um, if anyone is still out there.

I, um, know its been like, a year… or more since my last update… and…um… Yeah, My bad.

I guess I could feed you shit about "school" and stuff, but really, I had just lost interest in this story for awhile. I ran a web comic for awhile, I got addicted to an MMO, and tried my hand at writing a real novel, but none of it was as fun as this fic.

So, um, I'm gonna come back. For real this time. I swear. As soon as I get my thoughts in order and get some material written, I'll put it up.

So, Um, hang in there.

Originone


End file.
